Corazón de cristal, una nueva oportunidad
by Jackesita Frost
Summary: Secuela de "Corazón de Cristal": Sombras del pasado amenazan no solo a los niños sino a la humanidad en general, los guardianes saben que es tiempo de pelear de nuevo pero esta vez no lo harán solos ya que ciertos seres se unirán a la lucha, pero en aquella lucha el amor reescribirá su propia historia pero ¿Con final feliz?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, sé que van a decir ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué sube este y no los demás que faltan actualizar? Pues ni yo lo sé, pero quería probar el primer capítulo de la continuación de "Corazón de Cristal"… Como dije en ese fic este estará basado en la época de Jack cuando es guardián ya que si lo pensamos detenidamente casi todos los fics Jelsa están basados en la época de Elsa y bueno ya es un tiempo de darle un pequeño cambio XD. En fin espero les guste y les dejo el sermón de siempre: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney. **

**Corazón de cristal, una nueva oportunidad**

**(Capitulo 1)**

El frio comenzaba a azotar la ciudad, eso solo significaba una cosa: La nieve caía dejando todo de un pacífico color blanco… Diversas historias le decían que todo era gracias al padre del invierno o el señor de la nieve, aquel que muerde tus dedos y congela tu nariz con solo tocarte; la idea de un hombre ancianito con su vara de muérdago en la mano derecha de la cual expulsaba la nieve desde pequeña siempre la hizo sonreír, tal vez era un poco tonto que a su edad siguiera con la idea de que seres fantásticos con poderes sorprendentes existieran pero si algo le había enseñado la vida es que para creer muchas veces no es necesario ver, su abuela desde pequeña le contaba muchas historias sobre ellos haciendo que pudiera sonreír imaginando que alguno lograría cumplir su más grande deseo.

Con sumo cuidado comenzó a levantarse de la cama para acercar su rostro a la ventana y sentir el frio, pensaba que aquella ligera brisa solo significaba que el padre del invierno acariciaba su mejilla… Se sonrojaba un poco al tener ese tipo de pensamientos pero era lo único que le traía un poco de paz a su vida, se sentía triste al pensar todo lo que se perdía al estar encerrada tras aquellas cuatro paredes.

-Desearía tanto que eso se cumpliera…- Susurro al viento sentándose en el marco de su ventana disfrutando de los leves rayos del sol y la fresca brisa que comenzaba a sentirse.

Mientras tanto a unas cuadras de ahí, un joven de cabellos blanquecinos como la misma nieve y ojos azules como el cielo de medio día disfrutaba de la compañía de los únicos que podían verlo: Los niños. Todos sabían de su existencia incluso los adultos, pero estos no creían solo pensaban que era una buena historia para ser contada a los pequeños antes de dormir y debido a eso les era imposible verlo.

Desde que se había convertido en guardián todo había mejorado, los niños creían en él dándole una enorme dicha ya que con ellos era como estar con su pequeña hermana, que aunque muchos no lo notaran extrañaba como a nada, desgraciadamente ella había dejado este mundo hacia tantos años que ya había perdido la cuenta y lo único que le quedaba era disfrutar su presente; aunque dentro de su mente habitaban memorias ya muy escasas de lo que había disfrutado junto a ella… Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos hasta que una luz en el cielo llamo su atención… Una pequeña aurora boreal se asomaba iluminando parte del cielo en color azul marino debido a que el sol le daba las buenas noches a la tierra y en su lugar permitía que la luna iluminara.

-Chicos debo irme- Grito el muchacho haciendo que los niños formaran un gracioso puchero en su rostro, que Jack desapareció lanzándole una bola de nieve en el rostro a cada uno- Descuiden regresare en otro momento- Tras esas palabras asintieron todos comenzando a agitar su brazo en el aire despidiéndose del guardián.

En medio de su camino el viento trajo con él un pequeño susurro, era muy pacifico pero con un poco de nostalgia opacando aquella voz que por una extraña razón se le hizo conocido; intrigado decidió averiguar a quien pertenecía. Llego a una casa modesta de dos pisos y en una de las ventanas estaba sentada una jovencita de más o menos su edad (O por lo menos la que aparentaba) con los ojos cerrados dejando acariciar su rostro por la fría brisa, se escondió entre los arboles aunque era un poco tonto ya que a la edad que tenía era muy probable que no pudiera verlo, la observo atentamente formando una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro mientras que con su cayado creaba una brisa que dejo caer un copo de nieve en la nariz de la muchacha haciéndola sonreír.

-El señor del invierno ya no quiere que me asome- Susurro divertida haciendo que aquellos ojos azules se abrieran de par en par, era muy difícil que alguien de esa edad por lo menos lo mencionara, decidió acercarse y con ayuda del viento quedarse escondido entre uno de los árboles que daban frente a su ventana.

La chica se sintió observada por lo que se levantó con delicadeza entrando de nuevo a su habitación caminando a su cama, al tomar asiento suspiro frustrada ya que a pesar de lo que padecía ella podía llevar una vida normal pero ninguno de sus progenitores estaba seguro de ello… Se giró a un pequeño mueble donde tomo un estuche sacando del mismo un violín comenzando a tocarlo; sus suaves notas le permitían expresar lo que sentía siendo la melodía triste, el chico de cabellos blanquecinos conmovido ante la música entro viendo a la jovencita de perfil: Sus cabellos eran rubios pero demasiado claros llegándole casi a la cintura, de piel clara y cuerpo frágil vistiendo unos jeans de mezclilla entallados, una blusa de cuello redondo roja con manga larga y zapatos bajos al color de la blusa- _Es bonita, pero me recuerda a alguien- _Pensó, al prestar un poco más de atención a su rostro noto una pequeña lagrima correr por su mejilla.

-¿Qué te sucederá?- Dijo con empatía, la música dejo de sonar sorprendiendo al chico que de inmediato guardo silencio ¿Acaso lo habría escuchado?

Mientras tanto la jovencita se volvió a colocar de pie dejando su instrumento sobre la cama dirigiendo su rostro a todos lados ¿Había alguien en su habitación? Se detuvo unos momentos quedando a centímetros del joven espíritu, tal vez alguno de sus familiares quisiera jugarle una broma pero era ridículo ya que la sobreprotegían de más haciendo casi prohibidas las bromas, pero entonces ¿Aquella voz?... Analizándolo detenidamente no se le hacía conocida.

-¡Papá!- Grito la chica haciendo que pocos segundos después apareciera un hombre de edad media, de cabellos castaños, ojos del mismo tono y un bigote adornando su labio superior.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?- El hombre tomo las manos de su hija ayudándola a tomar asiento en la cama.

-¿Alguien ha entrado a mi habitación? –Pregunto con voz tranquila haciendo que el hombre enarcara una ceja confundido.

-No cariño, tu hermano llego hace unos minutos… Tu madre y yo estábamos abajo-

-Qué extraño- Se intentó parar de nuevo, pero las manos de su padre se colocaron en sus hombros impidiendo su avance.

-¿Qué deseas querida? Ya que estoy aquí puedo hacerlo yo-

-Pero papa…-

-Nada de peros cariño ¿Qué querías?- Jack logro ver como la chica volvía a tomar aquel semblante triste, su padre se colocó de pie acercándose a la ventana para poder cerrarla pero de inmediato sintió el frio que la brisa o quizá la temperatura de Jack dejaba.

-Lucy ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva abierta la ventana?- La chica permaneció en silencio haciendo al hombre suspirar, cerro las pequeñas puertas de cristal para acercarse a la pelinegra- Querida sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso cuando no hay alguien que te vigile, ¿Qué tal si algo te sucede?-

-¿Qué puede ser peor que ser atrapada en una jaula de oro?- El padre volvió a suspirar, de nuevo aquellas quejas de siempre.

-Lucy...- Se arrodillo cambiando el tono de voz a uno más suave- Sabes que eres diferente… Eres frágil…- Coloco sus manos sobre las pequeñas de ella quien las retiro de inmediato al escuchar la última palabra enojada.

-No soy diferente ni tampoco frágil, ustedes son los que me hacen sentir así… ¡Si me lo permitieran podría hacer una vida normal!- Grito sobresaltando a su padre y al joven guardián que presenciaba todo desde aquel lugar junto a la ventana.

-¡Ya basta!- Grito ahora su padre comenzando a caminar rumbo a la salida- ¡No quiero volver a saber que te asomaste por esa ventana! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que quiero evitar que la historie se repita?! ¡Lo tienes prohibido! ¡¿Entendido?!- La chica no respondió solo desvió el rostro evitando a su padre quien salió azotando la puerta, el estrepitoso sonido hizo que la chica se dejara caer en la cama sacando su frustración en forma de lágrimas. La escena conmovió al joven guardián, se acercó delicadamente colocando una mano en su espalda, la chica se sobresaltó incorporándose un poco.

-¿Quién es?- Susurro limpiando sus lágrimas dejando caer sus piernas a orillas de la cama pero nadie respondió, no le tomo importancia... Suspiro mientras que sus puños se apretaban con fuerza en su regazo, fue entonces cuando sintió una mano sobre su puño izquierdo.

-No llores- Ese dulce susurro la asusto pero aun así no se alejó, sintió como aquella persona se colocó de pie y después un poco de frio inundo la habitación ¿Acaso su padre no cerraría bien la ventana? Eso era poco probable pero entonces el frio ¿De dónde provenía?, comenzaba a sentir pequeñas gotitas de agua traspasando su ropa levemente; extendió sus manos notando pequeños copos de nieve que caían en ellas derritiéndose ante su temperatura corporal.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Susurro colocándose de pie, uno tras otro los copos golpeaban su rostro haciéndola sonreír mientras giraba levemente con las manos extendidas.

Jack sonreía ante la escena, se sentía feliz de haber regresado la sonrisa al rostro de la chica pero… ¿A quién le recordaba? ¿Quién era ella realmente? Al tratar de ver sus ojos se percató de que estaban cerrados, ¿Por qué no los abría para disfrutar la nieve en su habitación? Un pequeño zumbido evito que sus pensamientos siguieran notando a una de las pequeñas ayudantes del hada de los dientes, con todo lo que había presenciado había olvidado la reunión que tendría con los guardianes.

-Lo lamento- Le susurro a la pequeña hada saliendo de la habitación de la misma forma que había entrado, no sin antes dirigirle una última sonrisa a la chica quien se quedó quieta al no sentir ningún copo más- Nos veremos en otro momento Lucy-

-_Esa voz de nuevo…Gracias...- _Giro su rostro sonriendo mientras intentaba sentir a su acompañante pero nada sucedió, después de unos minutos escucho la puerta abrirse dejando pasar a un joven de tal vez 22 años de cabello rubio y ojos marrones.

-¿Otra vez peleaste con papa?- La chica asintió levemente sintiendo como su hermano la tomaba entre sus brazos- Sabes que el solo se preocupa por ti-

-Lo se Kris, pero tú sabes qué puedo hacer lo que cualquier chica de mi edad haría- El joven sonrió colocando su mano en la cabecita rubia con cariño.

-Eso es verdad pero mama y papa están preocupados porque eres…-

-Ciega, lo sé- Quito la mano del chico mientras sus parpados se abrían mostrando aquellos ojos azules que no mostraban algún tipo de luz y una mirada vacía, solo pequeñas lagrimas se formaban haciendo que su hermano la tomara de nuevo en sus brazos permitiendo con ello que se desahogara hasta que se percató de algo.

-Dejaste mucho tiempo la ventana abierta… ¡Está haciendo mucho frio!- El chico se abrazó mientras decía esas palabras entre cortadas causando gracia a su hermana.

-Me gusta el frío, me dirás loca pero lo siento parte de mí...- Respondió con una ligera risa- Además mi papa la cerró cuando vino a verme-

-¿Entonces?-

-Juraría que nevó en mi habitación- El chico miro extrañado a su hermanita para sonreír sonoramente después.

-Si claro y mañana iré a visitar a papa Noel al polo norte para darle nuestras cartas de navidad- La chica formo un puchero golpeando a su hermano levemente en el hombro.

-¡Eres un tonto Kristoff!- Se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda al chico quien la abrazo.

-Lo siento pequeña pero es gracioso lo que acabas de decir, tal vez Jack Frost llego a visitarte- Dijo con voz burlona, pero a pesar de que su hermano jugaba algo dentro de su corazón le decía que era probable que fuera verdad... Se sonrojo, de nuevo sus locas ideas de creer que algo así podía suceder.

-Ahora te burlas de mi- Su hermano la rodeo para ver su rostro y notar el sonrojo que se había formado en este, negó con la cabeza tomando su mano.

-Eres una tonta mi pequeña hermanita, por cierto adivina... Te tengo una gran sorpresa-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Digamos que... Tengo un libro nuevo que se te gustara, me lo dio mi maestro de literatura de la universidad; es una historia que el creo y cuando le hable de ti me permitió leértela-

-¿En verdad?-

-Claro, todo por mi pequeña luz además soy el alumno preferido del maestro Bennett; pero primero debes de comer el pastel que hizo mi madre- La chica asintió feliz saliendo del cuarto.

En un majestuoso castillo digno de la familia imperial de Rusia, el cual era celosamente resguardado por poderosas criaturas peludas con una forma de hablar muy singular y pequeños duendes con gorritos puntiagudos, un hombre de imponente presencia que daba una sensación de seguridad, con tatuajes en ambos brazos, gran barba blanca y ojos azules sonreía mientras observaba a sus compañeros llegar: un hombrecito de ropajes dorados que parecían confeccionados con arena y cabellera que parecía el sol al alba, una hermosa chica de enormes pero preciosos ojos violetas con bello plumaje que fácilmente podría pasar por un colibrí, junto a un fuerte e imponente conejo de pelaje gris con figura gallarda y distinguida…

-¡Bienvenidos amigos míos!- Grito con gran alegría el hombre de rojo elevando sus brazos al aire.

-¿Qué sucede North? ¿Por qué la urgencia de reunirnos?- El hombre de rojo miro al conejo con su característica sonrisa.

-Espera, necesito que todos estén aquí- El conejo se giró notando a que se refería el viejo bonachón.

- ¿Otra vez llegara tarde?-

-Vamos Bunny, en invierno el aprovecha para pasar tiempo con los niños y ofrecer el don por el que fue guardián-

-No se preocupen Baby Tooth fue por él, sabíamos que no llegaría o se iba a entretener con cualquier cosa- Sonrió el hada de los dientes mientras se dirigía de nuevo a sus pequeñas asistentes para seguirles dando indicaciones, como si aquellas palabras de un conjuro mágico se trataran el albino apareció en aquella sala donde la figura del mundo era el centro de todo.

-Lamento la demora- Al percatarse de que su compañero lo observada detenidamente con la mirada seria, sonrió acercándose para verlo a los ojos- Tranquilízate canguro ya estoy aquí-

-¡¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que dejes de llamarme así?!- Grito molesto, North sonrió acercándose a ellos para separarlos.

-Chicos no los reuní para pelear- Ambos caminaron a lados diferentes mientras que el hombre de ojos azules miraba a todos atentamente- Deben de saber que alguien nos vendrá a visitar muy pronto-

-¿Alguien? ¿Quién?- El hada miro detenidamente a Sandy quien simplemente levanto sus hombros dibujando un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Esa persona desea que su identidad permanezca en secreto hasta que esté aquí Tooth, la próxima luna nueva quiere que todos nos presentemos en la sala de los guardianes- Todos miraron extrañados a su líder, este solo les dedico una sonrisa sincera- Tranquilos no es nada malo, simplemente cumplo ordenes-

-Pero la luna nueva será dentro de 3 noches-

-Lo se Jack- North coloco una mano en el hombro del muchacho- Pero esa persona tiene deseos de que tú más que nadie lo conozca- El joven asintió aun con la duda en la cabeza- Bien que les parece si pasamos a disfrutar de un poco de chocolate caliente ya que estamos juntos-

Sandman y Tooth asintieron alegres, Bunnymund suspiro pero siguió a sus compañeros con una ligera sonrisa dejando a Jack y North un poco rezagados.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunto de repente el hombre de barba blanca mientras observaba el camino por donde sus amigos se habían ido.

-¿A mí? Nada ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Sonrió mirando al hombre a los ojos pero este solo cerro los propios.

-Jack, llevamos tiempo de conocernos y a comparación del resto te tengo un cariño especial, con solo verte a los ojos puedo saber que algo te perturba… Confía en mi- El chico se dio por vencido dejando caer levemente su cabeza mientras pasaba su mano derecha entre su blanquecino cabello.

-North… ¿Todas las personas pueden vernos?- El hombre se extrañó ante la pregunta.

-Tú sabes que solo aquellos que creen en nosotros pueden vernos, la inocencia de los niños es lo que hacen que crean pero conforme van creciendo la mayoría pierde poco a poco esa hermosa característica-

-Pero en ese caso, si no creen ¿Pueden escuchar nuestras voces?-

-Jamás ha sucedido, Jack tus preguntas son demasiado extrañas ¿Me quieres contar que sucede?- Se cruzó de brazos mirando atentamente al chico, este suspiro mientras se detenía ante el mundo observando detenidamente las lucecitas.

-Cuando venía para acá me encontré con una chica, me dio curiosidad que a pesar de ser una adolescente aun mencionara mi nombre… Cuando ingrese en su habitación dije algunas palabras que claramente escucho, toque su mano y de igual forma sé que lo sintió... Pero por más que sus ojos se posaron en mi jamás me logro ver- North coloco una mano en su barbilla formando una pequeña hipótesis.

-Jack ¿Por qué no la visitas para disipar tus dudas?- Los ojos cielo del chico dirigieron una mirada extrañada al líder de los guardianes.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Como si no lo hubieras pensado antes- Camino hasta el chico colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros- Sé que si no te lo hubiera dicho aun así intentarías averiguarlo, preséntate ante ella y me dices que sucede…-

-Pero pensé que no podíamos formar vínculos con algún mortal más allá de nuestro trabajo- North le sonrió cálidamente.

-Este será nuestro secreto... Ahora vamos antes de que Bunnymund se impaciente- Ambos salieron de la enorme sala mientras Jack pensaba como podía presentarse ante alguien que no lograba verlo, pero su curiosidad ante la jovencita de cabellos rubios pudo más… La visitaría.

**Quiero aclarar dos cosas: **

**1-Este fic ya lo había subido anteriormente con mi ex Nick: Lady Ahome Taisho, aunque en el área del origen de los guardianes pero en una ocasión al buscar más sitios de fics tuve una gran sorpresa, ya lo habían subido ahí mismo pero sin cambiarle absolutamente nada más que el autor, por esa razón lo borre así que si alguien piensa "Esto ya lo había leído" es probable.**

**2- Como la mayoría de mis fics este también tendrá sus puntos interesantes así como el principal aquí… Elsa es ciega, ¿Qué haré? Pues sigan leyendo XD.**

**Eso será todo mis queridos lectores, espero sus reviews y el titulo está sujeto a cambios pero yo les avisare con tiempo cuando lo haga, hasta el próximo capítulo si es que les gusta nwn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo, gracias por aceptar tan bien este nuevo fic, algunas cosas que me preguntaron serán respondidas aquí y otras más adelante XP; por cierto les dejo los nombres de las canciones que según yo aparecen en el fic. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney.**

**(Capitulo 2)**

**Primera canción: Salut d´amour watch?v=BSv3iApK3DQ**

**Segunda canción: Tokyo et parís watch?v=Sybaobq4uyc**

La mañana llego sin ningún tipo de predicamento haciendo el día perfecto para lo que el joven de invierno deseaba, quería investigar a que se debía el que esa chica pudiera escucharlo, sentirlo mas no verlo; además de que también quería averiguar qué era lo que le causaba la tristeza que había abarcado su rostro el día anterior.

Lucy comenzó a subir las escaleras de su casa para llegar a su habitación después de un delicioso desayuno con su familia, se alegraba mucho de conocerla de memoria ya que por lo menos dentro de ella podía estar de un lado a otro. Cuando ingreso a su cuarto saco un libro en braille que le habían regalado poco tiempo después de quedar en ese estado, se sentó en un pequeño banco junto a su escritorio el cual gracias a que estaba cerca de la ventana sentía la brisa, aunque a pesar de que intentaba concentrarse en su lectura sus pensamientos se remontaban al momento en que perdió la vista.

Su ventana… Una extraña figura… Una luz… Oscuridad… Un grito… Después de eso nada volvió a ser igual.

Cuando despertó en el hospital se le dijo que había caído de la ventana y que al parecer las espinas de las rosas que su madre plantaba se habían enterrado en sus ojos perforando la córnea; desde ese momento su madre había desaparecido los rosales de los cuales siempre estuvo orgullosa mientras que su padre nunca permitió que de nuevo se asomara por el balcón de su habitación según ellos por su seguridad, debía de admitir que al principio fue muy difícil pero ahora ya tenía 12 años viviendo de esa forma por lo que todo era más sencillo, aunque aquella explicación jamás la dejo del todo convencida ya que algo dentro de ella siempre le dijo que aquella ultima figura que logro ver era la culpable... Diversas operaciones se efectuaron pero ninguna funciono deprimiendo más a la chica hasta que se negó a volver a intentarlo, su esperanza se perdía.

-Hola lucecita mía- Esa voz era la de su hermano por lo que sonriendo se dirigió a él ignorando sus múltiples pensamientos.

-Hola Kris ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de que hora y que día es hoy?- La jovencita se sobresaltó, sus clases de música comenzarían pronto y ella aún no estaba lista.

-Kris ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes?- La chica se acercó hasta el pequeño buro junto a la cama tomando su violín.

-Relájate era broma aún tenemos tiempo, así que tranquila- Lucy hizo un puchero ante la broma de su hermano sentándose de nuevo en la silla de aquel escritorio cruzando sus brazos- Vamos no te enojes, realmente tienes mal carácter ¿Qué te parece si caminamos a la escuela?, así sirve que platicamos y te da un poco de aire-

-Pero papa insiste en ser el quien me lleve-

-Si pero esta vez tu querido, apuesto y valiente hermano mayor será quien te cuide y proteja de todo mal ¿Aceptas?-

-Claro mi apuesto caballero de armadura dorada- La chica sonrió fuertemente ante las palabras de su hermano, adoraba el tiempo que pasaba con él ya que era el único que la hacía olvidarse de su ceguera.

Ante las insistencias de ambos hermanos los padres aceptaron que el joven fuera el que cuidara a la chica, tomada del brazo de su hermano y guiándose por su bastón caminaron algunas calles donde le fue describiendo lo que observaba haciendo que ella creara una imagen en su mente de cada una de esas cosas sintiéndose más liberada; sin embargo se sentía algo incomoda porque sentía la presencia de alguien que los seguía sin perderla de vista… Una mirada demasiado incomoda e insistente.

Jack llego a la casa donde el día anterior había divisado a la chica pero no la encontró en su habitación, utilizando el hecho de que los adultos no podían verlo se adentró buscando por las diferentes habitaciones hasta que escucho como sus padres hablaban de una escuela de música... Conocía el lugar ya que le agradaba pasar de vez en cuando para escuchar las bellas melodías que de ahí salían, ahora sabía dónde encontrarla por lo que subió de nuevo y salió por la misma ventana donde había entrado.

La escuela era un enorme edificio cercado con diseños antiguos de precioso color blanco, una placa cerca de la entrada mostraba el nombre de la institución: "Gardez l'espoir", los jardines debido al blanco de la época tenía algunos pinos decorados de acuerdo a la temporada que se acercaba con sus colores rojo, blanco y verde, en cada puerta o ventana coronas navideñas o muérdago colgando que jugueteaban con el viento.

- Buen día señorita Heartnet- Saludo un anciano de mirada pacífica y dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días profesor-

- ¿Usted debe de ser Kristoff? Su hermana me ha hablado de usted- El anciano estiro su mano mientras saludaba atentamente el chico quien correspondía con una sonrisa.

-Espero que sean cosas buenas-

-Jajaja por supuesto ahora por favor síganme al aula- El grupo no era grande, tal vez 15 personas como máximo donde Lucy era la única con discapacidad... Kristoff se quedó del otro lado de los ventanales para poder observar mejor todo.

-Hola niña bonita-

-Hola Hans- Saludo sin ganas, algo en aquel chico no le agradaba pero el siempre intentaba conquistarla.

-¿Acaso estas de mal humor?-

-No-

-¡Lucy!- Ese grito lo conocía bastante agradeciendo a la persona que se acercaba, se trataba de una jovencita de cabellos rojizo-castaños que le llegaban un poco arriba de la cintura y ojos del tono verde que se acercaba a ella mientras tomaba asiento; una de las pocas amistades sinceras que tenía en aquella escuela, el jovencito al ver acercarse a aquella chica "odiosa" según sus propias descripciones decidió de ahí.

-Hola Anna… Gracias te debo una-

-Si me di cuenta Hans otra vez… ¿Quién es el?- Pregunto mirando detenidamente al rubio sonrojándose un poco- Es guapo-

-Es mi novio- Jugueteo la chica pero al escuchar el suspiro de decepción de su amiga sonrío- Era broma, es mi hermano-

-¿Él es Kristoff? Amiga que bien oculto lo tenías- Lucy sonrió por lo bajo cubriendo levemente su boca.

-¿Quieres que te lo presente?-

-¿En serio? Pero como se te ocurre... No vengo presentable- Anna se burló mientras sonreía para liberar un poco la tensión que el pretendiente de Lucy había formado.

-Tú te lo pierdes Anna-

El anciano entro haciendo que las chicas guardaran silencio, con una seña invito al chico a entrar logrando que se sentara junto a él.

-Buenos días alumnos, antes de comenzar les quiero recordar que el concierto de fin de año se acerca así que espero cada uno de ustedes de su mejor esfuerzo y demuestren el nivel de esta escuela-

-Si profesor- Gritaron los alumnos para dar comienzo a la clase, todos los instrumentos juntos hacían sonar como una pequeña orquesta dentro del salón... Kristoff estaba maravillado ante el talento de personas tan jóvenes, la música era realmente encantadora... La pieza termino y el anciano maestro pidió a Anna y Lucy colocarse al frente.

-Bueno mis queridas niñas ¿Podrían mostrar a la clase como han mejorado?-

Jack llego a la institución comenzando a buscar por las ventanas alguna señal de aquella jovencita hasta que al pasar por su sexta ventana la diviso, ingresando por la misma noto como algunos alumnos se abrazaban sintiendo el frio en la habitación pero no le importo, se acercó a una de las sillas colocadas al final mientras tomaba asiento dispuesto a apreciar lo que aquella chica interpretaría… Anna se sentó en el piano de cola mientras que la rubia tomaba su violín.

Las notas eran muy bellas... La jovencita de ojos verdes tocaba hermosamente pero el sonido del violín resonaba aún más, era increíble como con aquel hermoso instrumento lograba transmitir muchas cosas. Lucy de nuevo se sintió observaba y no precisamente por sus compañeros o maestros, ni siquiera su hermano que escucho claramente cuando entro... Era la misma presencia que la noche anterior la reconfortaba con sus hermosas palabras, sonrió tocando con más alegría su violín esperando que escuchara ya que pensó sería una linda forma de agradecerle sus palabras.

Jack cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por la música que ambas chicas interpretaban, sin explicarse cómo se sintió en una paz increíble y visualizo los diversos momentos que paso al lado de su hermana... Las diversas risas, juegos, abrazos... Una traviesa lagrima recorrió su rostro pero no era de tristeza sino de alegría, cuando sus ojos azules se toparon sintió una calidez que lo envolvió, la música termino haciendo que todos se colocaran de pie ante la interpretación de las jóvenes, ambas se inclinaron un poco agradeciendo.

-Eso fue muy hermoso señorita Heartnet, señorita Betancourt- Anna comenzó a caminar rumbo a su asiento pero Lucy fue detenida por su maestro- Señorita tengo una petición especial-

-¿Qué sucede profesor?-

-La cantante que entonaría las melodías en la ceremonia se mudara antes de lo planeado así que me pidieron encontrar un nuevo talento- La chica se sonrojo mientras se alejaba un poco adivinando sus intenciones.

-¿Quiere que yo cante?-

-Es una petición del director, la última vez que le pedí que cantara pasaba por aquí y la escucho; pensó que sería una excelente sustituta para el evento… ¿Aceptara?- Kristoff se acercó a su pequeña hermana colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Ella lo hará-

-Pero Kriss-

-Lucecita tienes una linda voz, hazlo- La chica suspiro resignada por lo que con un movimiento de cabeza asintió haciendo sonreír a ambos hombres.

La clase prosiguió permitiendo a los alumnos aumentar sus conocimientos en los diversos instrumentos que manejaban, Jack los observaba sin que ninguno se percatara de su presencia solo aquella chica rubia que de vez en cuando giraba levemente a esa parte del salón. Una vez que las clases terminaron Kristoff tomo la mano de su hermana saliendo de ahí, se desviaron un poco para poder pasear por el parque que estaba cubierto por un hermoso manto blanco... El joven ayudo a la rubia a sentarse en una de las bancas diciendo que iría a saludar a un conocido que se había encontrado; Jack vio la oportunidad perfecta para poder presentarse ante la chica hasta que vio a un hombre mayor dejando un cachorro en el suelo haciendo que llamara la atención de la chica, Lucy sintió las pequeñas patitas del animal en su pierna así que dejando su violín en la banca se agacho un poco, acaricio levemente su lomo a la vez que sintió como se alejaba, intento volver a acariciarlo pero el pequeño se alejaba poco a poco, se colocó de pie tratando de alcanzarlo pero cuando estuvo un tanto alejada de Kristoff sintió como alguien la tomaba con fuerza y la arrastraba al lugar más solitario del parque donde solo la vegetación crecía sin ningún inconveniente.

La recostó con fuerza en el suelo… Intento gritar pero aquel hombre la sujetaba fuertemente del rostro mientras que sus manos golpeaban el torso de su captor sin resultado, sintió como las manos inquietas de aquel sujeto le acariciaban lascivamente las piernas subiendo hasta llegar a su cintura e introducirse bajo su blusa rompiendo parte de esta, su boca tomaba posesión de su cuello mientras su lengua hacia círculos en el... Se sentía indefensa en especial cuando sintió como abría su pantalón con brusquedad, quería gritar pero aquella mano impedía que su voz saliera permitiendo que las lágrimas tomaran su lugar...

-¡Aléjate de ella!- Gritaron a poca distancia, era esa voz de nuevo... Se sintió aliviada al escucharlo y como le habían quitado a su atacante de encima.

-¿Quién demonios está ahí?- Grito también aquel sujeto pero lo último que sintió fue una fuerte ráfaga que lo lanzo varios metros, asustado olvido lo que estaba haciendo emprendiendo carrera alejándose. Jack aun miraba con furia al tipo que intento lastimar a la chica pero en ese momento le importaba más saber cómo se encontraba ella, la noto asustada sosteniendo la parte de la blusa que le habían roto y limpiando con fuerza su cuello.

-¿Estas bien?- Lucy no respondió simplemente abrazo con fuerza al chico quien lejos de quitarse correspondió con fuerza.

-Gracias...- Susurro aun con temor separándose de él limpiando su rostro.

-¿Qué no te diste cuenta de que era una trampa?- Mascullo molesto pero la jovencita sintió como el pequeño cachorro se acercaba con un gemido lastimero, sonrió tomándolo entre sus brazos.

-Soy ciega por ello no lo vi cuando se acercó a mí...-

-¿Qué es…?-

-¡Lucy! ¿Dónde estás pequeña bribona?- Esa era la voz de su hermano que inmediato los saco de sus pensamientos, se acomodó su ropa ocultando el mal estado en que lo dejaron... Se incorporó con el cachorro en brazos girando al lugar de donde provenía la voz pero antes de alejarse totalmente del chico se giró.

-Puedo saber el nombre del chico que me salvo- Sonrió pero aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Mi nombre es Jack- Ese nombre, sentía que lo había escuchado con anterioridad pero ¿En dónde?, mientras que el tomo el rostro de la chica limpiando sus mejillas- ¿Te lo llevaras?-

-Sí, este pequeño no tenía culpa alguna de lo que aquel tipo me quería hacer... Gracias de nuevo Jack- Estiro su mano sintiendo el rostro del chico, había un frio demasiado particular en el pero sin importarle eso acerco sus labios para darle un beso en la mejilla- Hasta luego- Sin más que decir salió de entre la vegetación hasta que su hermano la visualizo y se acercó a ella.

-¿Dónde estabas? Comenzaba a preocuparme de que no te encontraba ¿Y ese quién es?-

-Su nombre es Jack- El chico le quito el cachorro de las manos.

-Con que este pequeño amigo se llama Jack-

-No Leo espera, el cachorro se llama... Guardián, pensé que hablabas de mi nuevo amigo-

-¿Cuál amigo?- Lucy se giró estirando la mano intentando encontrar al joven que la había ayudado pero no sintió nada.

-Olvídalo... Sera mejor ir a casa-

Jack los observaba desde lejos, Lucy actuaba demasiado firme a pesar de lo que estaba por pasar... La curiosidad hacia esa chica crecía cada vez más por lo que se decidió a seguirla hasta su casa.

En cuanto ingresaron sus padres no vieron con buenos ojos el que llevaran una mascota pero tras las suplicas de la jovencita no tuvieron de otra más que aceptar. Lucy bajo al cachorro haciendo que la siguiera hasta su habitación y una vez dentro se dirigió de inmediato al baño para bañarse y cambiarse la ropa tirándola de inmediato, se sentía mal ante lo que hacia algunos momentos le había sucedido; se colocó un pants para estar más cómoda y un poco más relajada, tomo a Guardián entre sus brazos y se acostó dejando salir sus lágrimas, ella no quería pensar que sus padres tenían razón al mantenerla encerrada.

-Pensé que no llorarías- Lucy se colocó de pie de inmediato al reconocer esa voz.

-Jack... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?- Abrazo un poco más el cachorro contra su pecho recogiendo sus rodillas hacía ella.

-Yo... Me quede preocupado, solo quería saber que estabas bien- Paso una mano por su cabello mientras se acercaba- Y disculpa que entrara así-

-No es correcto que un hombre entre al cuarto de una chica sin su consentimiento- Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Si... Creo que me salte la clase de caballerosidad- El tono burlón que uso hizo sonreír aún más a la rubia mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Jack- El cachorro se fue sobre el peliblanco comenzando a gruñirle una vez que estaba en el suelo.

-Creo que no le agrado-

-Es pequeño, conforme crezca aprenderá a comportarse-

-Yo... Hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Cómo es que puedes interactuar conmigo?-

-¿Eh?-

-A lo que me refiero es que ¿Cómo es que aún crees en mí?- La rubia se extrañó aún más ante esas preguntas

-¿Cómo que creo? Jack no sé de qué me hablas, eres un chico demasiado raro sabes- El joven de invierno no sabía cómo seguirla cuestionando, se acercó a su escritorio encontrado sobre el diversos libros, tomo uno mirando el titulo con atención.

-"La batalla de los sueños"- Lucy se acercó a su escritorio a paso lento.

-Es el primer libro que me compro mi hermano donde hablan de Sandman y su reinado en el país de los sueños- Jack supo cómo preguntar en ese momento lo que tanto ansiaba.

-¿No me digas que aún crees en todo esto?-

-Si ya que en este mundo existen cosas que no podemos explicar de forma sencilla, aunque muchas personas piensan que es ridículo a mí edad creer eso… Tú también te burlaras de mi ¿Verdad?-

-No de hecho yo no diría eso-

- ¿Tú también crees?-

-Por supuesto más de lo que crees... Bueno será mejor que me vaya, mí… "Familia" debe de estar preguntándose donde estoy- Camino rumbo a la ventana observando cómo es que la luna ya se encontraba mostrando una tenue sonrisa a causa de la próxima luna nueva, cuando iba a saltar sintió como lo sostenían de su chamarra.

-Per... Perdón- Susurro Lucy soltándolo al momento- Solo quería saber si volverás a visitarme-

-Claro somos amigos ahora, hasta pronto- Se colocó en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia donde estaba la chica.

-Ten cuidado al bajar la ventana, aun no entiendo cómo es que subiste hasta aquí-

-Digamos que soy alguien especial, por cierto es un placer conocerte Lucy-

-De hecho Lucy es solo un sobre nombre, mi verdadero nombre es Elsa-Al escuchar eso de nuevo la nostalgia invadió su corazón, ¿Qué significaba ese sentimiento?

-En ese caso te veré en otro momento Elsa- Saltó invocando al viento en un susurro para alejarse de ese lugar, debía de hablar con North sobre lo que había averiguado; mientras tanto Lucy miraba detenidamente la ventana con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

_-Realmente eres muy especial…-_

**Eso es todo, de nuevo mil gracias a todos y gracias por los bellos comentarios a:**

**-ZhiZu-2**

**-Kiraxproject**

**-Guest**

**-Ultimate**

**-Jelsanatica**

**-Marina Acero**

**-Death the rose**

**-Rachel diaz**

**-RoxieSaeko**

**-Marina04**

**Bueno eso es todo ahora me retiro porque ando de contraband Jajaja, hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores nwn.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me da un gusto enorme que estén recibiendo tan bien la segunda parte de "Corazón de Cristal" en serio que mil gracias por eso, ahora los dejo con el nuevo capitulo que incluye la canción de "La amistad" interpretada por Laura Paussini, en fin les dejo el sermón de siempre: Los personajes aquí usados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney. **

**(Capitulo 3)**

-¿Lucy?- Pregunto su hermano entrando con cuidado a su habitación observándola en el marco de la ventana-¿Qué haces ahí? Si mi padre te…- La chica se giró con una sonrisa que hacía mucho tiempo no había visto.

-Lo se Kriss pero en esta ocasión fue algo especial- El rubio enarco una ceja ante la declaración pero no le tomo importancia ayudando a la chica a alejarse de ahí.

Jack continuaba su viaje rumbo al polo, necesitaba hablar con North para preguntarle algo relacionado con la chica que conoció que le fue incomodo mencionar en el momento… Los yetis al verlo levantaron una de sus manos saludando mientras que este se acercaba al taller dando con el hombre de rojo junto a una enorme pila de osos de peluche, firmaba algunos papeles a uno de los yetis.

-¡North!- Grito llamando la atención del hombre de barba blanca mientras aterrizaba cerca de él.

-Jack que gusto verte ¿Qué te trae por aquí muchacho?-

-Vengo de ver a Lucy- El hombre ojiazul lo miro- La chica de la que te hable-

-Veo que eres rápido y por lo que veo te fue bastante bien, ¿Qué averiguaste?- Después de entregarle los documentos al yeti lo invito a su oficina donde diversos juguetes hechos de hielo parecían activarse cuando dieron un paso dentro.

-North… ¿Qué es ser ciego?- El viejo bonachón lo observo atentamente mientras que con su mano masajeaba suavemente su barbilla.

-Es la pérdida total o parcial de la visión, algunas veces las personas nacen así o en otras ocasiones este se pierde por un accidente; ¿Jamás habías escuchado de eso?-

-No… Recuerda que hasta hace unos años los niños empezaron a creer en mí, cuando alguien no podía verme se lo atribuí al hecho de que no creían-

-Es una explicación viable, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que causa esa pregunta? ¿Acaso es la jovencita que conociste?-

-Sí, cuando llegue a la casa sus padres dijeron que la habían llevado a una escuela de música, desde que la encontré la seguí hasta que junto a su hermano llegaron a un parque, me entretuve con algunos niños pero unos minutos después vi como un sujeto intento propasarse con ella… Esperaba que su hermano se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, intente llamar su atención sin embargo él nunca me escucho, cuando regrese junto a ella me enfurecí al ver como ese tipo abría con fuerza el pantalón que portaba y lo lance con una ventisca-

-Ya veo…- Coloco una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho al verlo aún ansioso- Tranquilízate sé que no volverá a suceder y ella estará bien-

-Eso espero, sabes… El verla con su hermano me recordó a mi hermanita…-

-Te comprendo muchacho pero ella ya no está en este mundo y lo sabes- El albino suspiro ante esas palabras- Vamos no te desanimes, gracias a tu hermana ahora eres un guardián y no solo eso, también sabes que esa chica cree en ti a pesar de que no te puede ver-

-Dime ¿Hay algún problema si la visito? Le prometí que lo haría-

-Por supuesto que no siempre y cuando no olvides tus responsabilidades como el señor del invierno, recuerdo que Conejo visito a Sophie hasta que supo era el momento de dejarla… Pero no le digas que lo sé- North colocó un dedo frente a su boca guiñándole un ojo al chico quien sonrió levemente- Y tú seguías viendo a Jamie-

-No te preocupes no lo olvidare- Cuando el muchacho iba a salir logro ver un pequeño piano de hielo que era tocado por una muñequita haciendo sonar una dulce melodía parecida a una canción de cuna, lo tomo entre sus manos observándolo detenidamente recordando a la chica.

-¿Por qué no se lo das?- Pregunto el hombre adivinando los pensamientos.

-¿Puedo?-

-Adelante, puedo hacer otro- Jack le sonrió al hombre de rojo mientras se colocaba frente a él.

-Gracias North- Salió del lugar siendo observado detenidamente por el líder de los guardianes.

-_Me alegra saber que estas recuperando el brillo que perdiste hace ya tantos años aunque no recuerdes por qué… - _

La mañana en aquella linda ciudad había sido del todo tranquila para Lucy, asistió a sus clases con el maestro que sus padres contrataron… Algunas horas después, mostrando sus hermosos colores rojizos y naranjas iluminando la nieve que estaba acumulada en el suelo, el atardecer comenzó a surcar el cielo.

Lucy estaba en cuclillas en el jardín trasero de su casa jugando con el pequeño cachorro que según le había dicho su hermano era un Golden retriever, en su mano tenía un pequeño pedazo de tela que el perro intentaba quitarle jalando fuertemente con su hocico.

-Adelante Guardián, en algún momento me podrás ganar- Dijo la chica en voz alta, en un intento de reflejo el animal dejo de jalar haciendo que la chica se fuera un poco de espaldas evitando su caída colocando sus manos pero de entre la nieve saco algo… Tal vez una especie de medallón por lo que lograba sentir, se lo coloco en el cuello para poder preguntarle a alguien de su familia si lo había perdido -Vamos Guardián es momento de entrar, comienza a sentirse frio- En la estancia de su hogar escucho las risas de su hermano al teléfono, a su madre preparando los alimentos en la cocina y podría jurar que su padre estaba sentado en la sala leyendo, subió a su alcoba sin hacer ruido… Cerro la puerta para poder escuchar la canción que su profesor quería que cantara, aún no sabía porque accedió a aquella petición, cuando sus padres se enteraron se pusieron muy contentos pero a ella aun le daba un poco de vergüenza de solo imaginarlo.

Dejo la canción puesta sentándose en su escritorio, se dejó llevar por la suave melodía y la voz de la cantante… Conocía la canción así que como una forma de practicar comenzó a entonarla.

**La amistad es algo que atraviesa el alma,****  
****Es un sentimiento que no se te va****  
****No te digo cómo, pero ocurre justo****  
****Cuando dos personas van volando juntos****  
****Suben a lo alto sobre la otra gente,****  
****Como dando un salto en la inmensidad Y no habrá distancia No la habrá****  
****Ni desconfianza, si te quedas en mi corazón,****  
****Ya siempre****  
****Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
****Porque en cada sitio que esté,****  
****En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré****  
****Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
****Nos encontraremos unidos****  
****Uno en brazos del otro, es el destino**

Jack entro a la habitación de la misma forma que el día anterior, escucho como alguien cantaba y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de su nueva amiga, no quiso interrumpir por lo que se sentó en la cama sin hacer ruido alguno.

**En la misma calle, bajo el mismo cielo,****  
****Aunque todo cambie no nos perderemos****  
****Abre bien los brazos mándame un aviso,****  
****No te queda duda, yo te encontraré No estarás ya solo Yo estaré****  
****Continuando el vuelo que****  
****Te lleve con mi corazón,****  
****Ya siempre******

**Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
****Porque en cada sitio que esté,****  
****En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré****  
****Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
****No nos queda más que un camino,****  
****Solo habrá dos amigos, tan unidos******

**Cree en mí, no te atrevas a dudar,****  
****Todas las cosas que vives****  
****Si son sinceras como tú, y yo,****  
****Sabes tú, que jamás terminarán**

Lucy cantaba feliz apoyando sus manos en el escritorio y su cabeza sobre estas, por alguna razón entre la canción la voz de su nuevo amigo se le vino a la mente… Daría lo que fuera con tal de conocer el rostro de aquel chico.

**Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
****Porque en cada sitio que esté,****  
****En las cosas que vives, yo también viviré******

**Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
****Que esté, porque en cada sitio que esté,****  
****Y que esté****  
****Tú me llevas contigo dentro del corazón****  
****Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
****Nos encontraremos unidos,****  
****Uno en brazos del otro,****  
****Es el destino****  
****Es el destino****  
****Porque en cada sitio que estés,****  
****Porque en cada sitio que esté,****  
****En las cosas que vives,****  
****Yo también viviré**

En cuanto acabo la melodía escucho un pequeño aplauso, sobresaltada se puso de pie pero debido a la rapidez del movimiento se tropezó con su silla pero poco antes de caer sintió como alguien la tomaba en brazos.

-Eres un poco despistada-

-No soy despistada, pero si alguien me asusta como tú lo hiciste es obvio que salte- Se separó de él arrodillándose en el suelo- Me da gusto escucharte Jack, pensé que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de verte otra vez-

-Claro que no Lucy, te lo prometí- Tomo las manos de la chica conduciéndola hasta su cama.

-Dime Elsa…- De nuevo aquella sensación de nostalgia con ese nombre.

-¿Elsa?-

-Bueno, es mi nombre después de todo-

-Me gusta mucho tu nombre, ¿Por qué todos te dicen Lucy?- La rubia ante las palabras del chico se sonrojo mientras jugaba con sus manos, aquella reacción le pareció encantadora al joven de invierno.

-Desde que sobreviví a la caída que causo mi ceguera, mi mamá me decía que parecía que era como tener una luz que me protegía; desde entonces mi hermano me decía Lucy y pues el mundo comenzó a llamarme así-

-Pues yo te diré Elsa, siento que es mejor que tu apodo- Una vez que estaba sentado comenzó a buscar en la bolsa de su chaqueta- Te tengo un regalo…- Tomo la mano de la chica colocando en ella el pequeño juguete- Espero que te guste-

La rubia lo delineo delicadamente con sus dedos, se sentía frio pero demasiado pequeño… Era un juguete o algo similar, acarició el pequeño piano junto a su intérprete adivinando de inmediato lo que era, sintió como Jack se lo quito de las manos para mover a la pequeña muñeca quien comenzó a tocar la canción que estaba destinada volviendo a ponerla en sus manos.

-Esto es asombroso, ¿Acaso tú la hiciste?-

-No, la hizo… Alguien a quien aprecio- A base de su memoria se colocó de pie para ponerlo sobre su escritorio y regresar a su cama- ¿Te gusto?-

-No- El chico bajo la cabeza avergonzado pensando que había sido un regalo tonto hasta que sintió como tomaba su mano- Me encanto Jack, es un regalo hermoso-

-Ahora el que se espantó fui yo- Ambos sonrieron pero aquellas sonrisas llamaron la atención del hermano de la chica.

-¿Lucy? ¿Puedo pasar?- Toco la puerta causando un sobresalto en la chica quien de inmediato tomo la mano del albino.

-Si mi hermano te ve aquí te mata, escóndete por favor- El chico sonrió burlonamente sabiendo que era imposible que el joven lo viera.

-Tranquila todo estará bien- Soltó su mano parándose de la cama, la rubia asintió con la cabeza acercándose hasta la puerta para abrirla.

-Pasa Kristoff-

-¿Con quién te reías pequeña?- Pregunto mirando a todos lados, Jack simplemente sobrevolaba detrás de él burlándose de las expresiones de ambos hermanos… La cara de intriga del chico era muy curiosa mientras que el rostro sonrojado de la rubia le causaba ternura.

-¿Con quién quieres que hable?, solo estamos Guardián y yo-

-¿Estabas hablando con el perro?- Se cruzó de brazos mirando confundido a la chica, Jack ante esa expresión soltó una pequeña sonrisa que de inmediato capto la chica poniéndose más nerviosa.

-Si… Yo… Acaso… Eh… ¿Tiene algo de malo?- Kristoff inspecciono la habitación, se asomó en el closet, bajo su cama e incluso debajo de su escritorio cerciorándose de que no había nada.

-Supongo que tendré que creerte, oh cierto antes de que lo olvide quieres que te lea el libro que me dio el profesor Bennett- Jack abrió los ojos al escuchar ese apellido, pero era poco probable que fuera el mismo pequeño que conoció hacia años atrás.

-Claro, me encantaría- El chico sonrió saliendo de la habitación en busca del libro, Lucy suspiro- ¿Jack?-

-Tu hermano es extraño-

-Lo extraño es cuando su hermana supuestamente está sola y de repente la escucha que se ríe en compañía de alguien, ahora pensara que estoy loca-

-Entonces te tendré que visitar en el manicomio- La joven hizo un puchero.

-Muy gracioso- Un leve toque en la puerta permitió el paso del rubio quien se sentó junto a Elsa, el chico abrió el manuscrito.

-Bien comencemos: "Los guardianes de los niños"- Conforme avanzaba la lectura Jack se sorprendía ante lo que escuchaba, aquella historia era cuando se había convertido en guardián, pero desde el punto de vista humano… Lo que más les sorprendió fue la última parte en donde venía el nombre del autor- Se amigos míos que tal vez piensen que enloquecí pero puedo jurar que esto realmente paso, aquellos que creen podrán verlos siendo los niños los principales, siempre y cuando por lo menos uno crea en ellos jamás se rendirán… Siempre les agradeceré el protegerme, si escribo esto es porque quiero que su historia pase a través de los años a los niños del mundo… Seré su guardián creyendo en ellos, mis hijos lo harán y los hijos de mis hijos porque las ilusiones siempre viven en los corazones infantiles… Gracias guardianes pero sobre todo… Gracias Jack Frost. Jamie Bennett-

-Es una hermosa historia Kriss, tu maestro es un extraordinario escritor-

-Sabía que te gustaría es un buen cuento para antes de dormir, sé que venderá muchas copias-

-No sé, siento que hay algo escondido detrás de todo esto- El rubio sonrió ante la imaginación de su hermana, se colocó de pie poniendo su mano en su cabeza.

-Tienes demasiada imaginación niña, ahora lo mejor es que duermas antes de que mis padres se pongan histéricos porque te mantengo despierta... Buenas noches- Beso su frente.

-Buenas noches-

La noche transcurrió tranquila permitiendo a la chica platicar con su joven amigo preguntando algunas cosas las cuales Jack respondía omitiéndole ciertos detalles

- Lamento lo de tu hermana-

-No te preocupes, sabes cuándo te vi en el parque junto a tu hermano me imagine que así nos veríamos ella y yo si aún estuviéramos juntos-

-Aquellos a los que amamos jamás se van- Alzo su mano llegando hasta el pecho del chico colocando su palma en este- Siempre permanecen en nuestro corazón-

-Dices lo mismo que North-

-¿North?-

-Si él es mí… Eh… Padre-

-Lo dices muy convencido- Comento irónicamente soltando una leve risa- Dime ¿Tienes más familia?-

-Si…-

-Cuéntame de ellos- Jack pasó una mano por su cabeza mientras ideada como hablarle de su familia.

-Pues veras, como ya te comente mi padre se llama… Nicholas pero le gusta que le digan North él es juguetero, vivimos junto a mi tío Sandy quien es muy agradable cuando llegas a conocerlo, tengo dos hermanos mayores: Aster pero le decimos Bunny por sus habilidades físicas y mi hermana Toothiana pero todos le decimos Tooth-

-Tienen nombres muy raros, ¿Qué me dices de tu madre?- Jack analizo esa pregunta… Su madre…

-Ella murió hace mucho, poco después que mi hermana- Lucy se sintió fatal al haber tocado un tema tan personal por lo que bajo la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía perdón por preguntarlo- Jack sonrió levemente mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro femenino.

-No te preocupes eso fue hace mucho tiempo, a pesar de que las extraño tengo al resto de mi familia que me apoya y ahora te tengo a ti- El peliblanco se puso de pie, ya era tarde y aunque a él la falta de sueño no le afectaba a su nueva amiga sí.

-¿Algún día podre conocerlos?- Pregunto por ultimo al sentir como el chico abandonaba la cama.

-Por supuesto- Respondió antes de pensar, pero al recordar la situación trato de remediarlo aunque al ver el rostro de la chica tan feliz no pudo- Sera… Sera mejor que me vaya sino mi padre se molestara conmigo-

-Si cuídate y espero regreses pronto- Salto de nuevo por la ventana permitiendo al viento alejarlo de aquella casa.

Mientras en el polo el guardián del asombro se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden para la visita que llegaría al día siguiente, los pequeños duendes llevando comida de todo tipo a la cocina mientras que los yetis seguían su ardua misión preparando los juguetes para la próxima navidad.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo amigo mío- Aquella suave pero firme voz hizo al ojiazul girarse encontrándose con un hombre que a quien lo mirara podría jurar era el mismo espíritu de invierno aunque tal vez de unos 35 años: alto de cuerpo trabajado, largos cabellos platinados sujetos en una coleta alta pero con traviesos mechones que caían delante de sus ojos los cuales eran azul-grisáceo con mirada bondadosa, vistiendo un traje blanco con la camisa desabrochada en los dos primeros botones.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que llegaría hasta mañana-

-Lo sé y por favor deja las formalidades de lado, somos amigos no soy tu superior- Coloco su mano amablemente en el hombro del bonachón.

-Pero es que tú eres…-

-Pero eso no significa que sea diferente a ti o a cualquiera de los guardianes- La ventana del taller se abrió permitiendo el paso al rey del invierno.

-¡North!- Grito el muchacho con su habitual tono alegre pero al ver a aquel hombre de cabellos platinados se quedó a unos cuantos pasos de ellos- ¿Quién es el?-

-Jack déjame presentarte a…-

-El hombre de la Luna- Respondió este con una sonrisa amable tomando por sorpresa al muchacho.

**El hombre de la luna apareció ¿Ahora que sucederá? Si lo se muchos dirán "Es muy rápido" pero todo esta fríamente calculado XD, en fin mil gracias a todos por leer y por sus bellos reviews a:**

**-Guest: **Mil gracias por tu comentario

**-Rose: **Gracias nwn, espero este capítulo te guste

**-Ultimate: **Claro que la seguiré, gracias por el review

**-Elying-chan21: **No te preocupes, sé que es eso de responder por celular así que no hay problema.

**-Death the rose: **Pues tu pregunta fue respondida ojala te guste el nuevo capitulo

**-Aloap123: **Mi fic te agradece el amor nwn

**-Marina Acero: **Pregunta respondida, sé que fue algo horrible pero debía dejar que se conocieran y no sé porque esa idea se dio XP.

-**Jelsanatica: **Respuesta dada, de hecho no fue Hans sino un simple vil ser inmundo XP

**-Nastinka: **Claro que no me gusta, solo dejo que coman ansias XD

**-RoxieSaeko: **Lamento la demora, Jack es un amor lo se owo

**Gracoas por sus reviews amigos, ahora si me disculpan tengo fics por actualizar así que hasta la próxima nwn. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Eh aquí el nuevo capitulo, créanme que aunque revelare algunas partes del contenido del fic les tengo varias sorpresas preparadas. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney.**

**(Capitulo 4)**

Jack no cabía en su sorpresa, durante más de 300 años había deseado poder ver por lo menos una vez a aquel que le había otorgado una nueva vida pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo tener que vivir en soledad… Ahora estaban frente a frente, MIM se dio cuenta de aquellas acciones así que sonrió de forma tranquila.

-Es un gusto poder verte por fin a la cara Jack- En cuanto intento colocar su mano en el hombro del muchacho este se alejó con una mirada fría.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?- North se sorprendió ante la forma en la que casi escupía esas palabras, MIM solo suspiro ya que entendía perfectamente por qué el trato del muchacho en especial tras no recordar nada de lo que se había suscitado con la reina de Arendelle muchos años atrás.

-Le dije a North que tenía algo que informarles, pero solo se me permitió visitarlos en estas fechas de luna nueva- Jack se alejó de ambos hombres caminando a la ventana por donde había ingresado.

-¿Y qué hay de esos 300 años donde te pedí alguna explicación? ¿Qué acaso no te podías "permitir" el por lo menos dirigirme una palabra y explicarme el porqué de las cosas?- Jack contenía con fuerzas las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, aquel hombre era el responsable de innumerables momentos de soledad en su vida inmortal.

-Jack basta, eso quedo en el pasado- Los ojos azules del muchacho dirigieron su vista al hombre de rojo el cual se sintió mal al ver la tristeza opacar su siempre alegre mirada.

-Para ti tal vez…- Encaro al hombre de la luna pero no quiso agregar nada más saliendo del lugar lo más rápido posible.

-Lamento eso hombre de la luna- Este se apoyó en la ventana observando la silueta del chico alejarse.

-No te preocupes amigo mío, esa reacción es la que esperaba… Con ustedes se me permitió hablar un poco pero con Jack tuve que dejarlo solo, que el aprendiera cuál era su misión en este mundo…En especial cuando Gaia hizo lo que hizo con su memoria para que no sufriera más de la cuenta-

- Tal vez… Deberías decirle lo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo…-MIM apretó con fuerza sus manos, dejo salir el aire acumulado en su pecho mientras se giraba para poder enfrentar a North con una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría que me hablaras de Jack y como se ha desempeñado junto a ustedes- Asintió con una sonrisa aunque no muy convencido mientras lo encaminaba a su estudio.

Jack volaba con más fuerza que antes pero ¿A dónde se suponía que debía de ir? Bunny en esos momentos debía de estar descansando después del día de pascua, Tooth siempre se la pasaba revisándole sus dientes y en ese momento no estaba de humor, Sandy como siempre llevando acabo su tarea, pero a pesar de que era bueno escuchando aún no entendía del todo sus respuestas… De repente en sus pensamientos apareció el rostro de la jovencita rubia, sería imprudente debido a la hora llegar a su casa pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Elsa dio vuelta en su cama, en sus sueños podía ver lo que en el mundo real se le negaba comenzando a caminar un sendero sin final aparente… Tenía miedo debido a que no sabía a donde dirigirse, le gritaba a sus padres a su hermano pero nada aparecía… De repente a lo lejos pudo ver cuatro sombras cada una iluminada por una luz de cabeza a los pies pero aun así su rostro se mostraba oculto: la primera tenía una hermosa flor en su mano mientras que una dulce luz verde cubría su ser, la segunda lo que parecía un rayo cálido del sol que contrastaba hermosamente con la luz amarilla que lo cuidaba, la tercera una hoja de maple en colores cobrizos que parecían combinar con la luz naranja y por último el que estaba iluminado por la luz azul la dio confianza, era como si ya lo conociera; se acercó a paso lento hasta que noto que en su mano había un copo de nieve… Al momento en que su mano toco el copo el suelo se partió haciéndola caer al vacío.

-¡Jack!- Grito incorporándose en su cama, se abrazó sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo ante el sueño tan extraño que había tenido.

-Tranquila…- Sintió como la acunaban en un cálido abrazo haciéndola olvidar su miedo, se soltó para rodear al chico por la cintura acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

-Pensé que te habías ido- Jack se alejó de ella notando como aun temblaba, producto de lo que había soñado.

-Lo sé pero bueno quería saber si ¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?- Elsa se sorprendió un poco ante las palabras del chico -Por favor, eres la única persona en la que confió y no quiero que sepan dónde estoy-

-Por mí no hay problema, pero debemos cerrar la puerta para que nadie se dé cuenta de que estas aquí- La rubia se colocó de pie acercándose a su armario y de ahí saco una manta, el joven de cabellos platinados la abrazo con fuerza sonriendo, ya que aunque no cerrara, nadie lo vería debido a la falta de inocencia en aquella casa (Excepto por su nueva amiga)

-Gracias- Elsa sonrió alejándose del chico para dirigirse de nuevo a su cama, Jack observo el pequeño sofá colocando ahí la manta que la chica le había ofrecido.

-Descansa-

-Tú también descansa y gracias de nuevo- La rubia se arropo con sus cobijas intentando dormir pero al saber que el chico se encontraba en la misma alcoba que ella la ponía un poco nerviosa.

Por su parte Jack se encontraba mirando por la ventana el cielo despejado pero sin ningún rastro de la luna, dejo salir el aire… No debió de haberle dicho todas esas cosas al hombre de la luna pero el haberlo tenido frente a él fue como si toda la tristeza y enojo tomaran forma de palabras saliendo sin control de su boca, volvió a suspirar pero en esta ocasión sintió una mano en su espalda.

-Con tanto suspiro acabaras con tu felicidad- Comento divertida, sintió como el chico se giró para volver a tomarla entre sus brazos- ¿Qué pasa?- Se sintió nerviosa al mismo tiempo en que sabía su rostro se calentaba coloreando sus mejillas de carmín.

-No es nada… Solo abrázame… Por favor…- Al sentir pequeñas gotitas de agua en su hombro acepto por corresponder aquella muestra de cariño, no entendía el porqué de la tristeza de su amigo pero sabía que ese no era momento de preguntas.

A la mañana siguiente Jack se levantó estirando sus brazos, sus ojos ardían un poco debido a que había llorado largo tiempo (Dato curioso siendo que no recordaba sufrir de eso), sintió como algo se removía junto a él notando a Elsa acurrucada a su lado respirando tranquilamente; sonrió un poco al recordar como había hecho sonrojar a la chica cuando le pidió que se acostara con él en la misma cama y el color aumentaba aún más al abrazarla, pero poco después de eso quedo profundamente dormida contagiando ese cansancio al chico invernal… Sonrió tiernamente mientras acariciaba con ternura los largos cabellos de la jovencita.

-Gracias por ser mi amiga- Susurro tomando un mechón entre sus dedos para darle un beso fugaz a estos.

-Qué pena que tenga que interrumpir tan tierno momento- Comento una voz en tono burlón, Jack levanto el rostro encontrándose con Bunnymund.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-No fui yo, Sandy te vio cuando llegaste a esta casa pero no había querido decir nada hasta que North nos comentó lo que sucedió anoche- Se acercó a la cama mirando atentamente a la chica quien se giró dando la espalda a Jack- Es bonita…-

-Eso no te importa canguro- Respondió Jack con mirada molesta.

-¿Celoso?- El conejo se cruzó de brazos atento a las reacciones de su compañero quien simplemente se colocó de pie tomando su cayado.

-¿Quién esta celoso?-

-¿Jack?- Elsa se incorporó en la cama al escuchar las voces de dos hombres cerca de ella, una era obvio: Jack pero ¿La otra?-¿Quién está aquí?-

-Perdona Elsa, es mi hermano- Conejo enarco la ceja ante el parentesco que le dio el rey invernal pero aún más al saber que aquella jovencita podía escucharlo pero no parecía verlo.

-Jack ¿Qué acaso no saben usar la puerta?- Tomo la cobija cubriéndose hasta el cuello.

-Lo siento, es que mi padre está preocupado seguramente lo mando a buscarme y bueno al ver que estaba aquí se metió sin medir consecuencias- Jack lo miro aún más molesto pero Bunnymund no le presto la más mínima atención, se acercó a la chica sentándose a unos centímetros de ella.

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de quién soy?- Pregunto con voz tranquila causando confianza a la rubia.

-Lo lamento pero me temo que no, si en algún momento te conocí no lo recuerdo-

-Es ciega Bunny- El conejo se colocó de pie junto a la cama y golpear un par de veces abriendo un agujero.

-Ahora entiendo… Jack despídete, MIM quiere vernos- El peliblanco asintió no muy feliz acercándose a la jovencita.

-Debo irme Elsa, pero vendré a verte en otro momento- Beso su frente con ternura caminando y abriendo la ventana.

-Te estaré esperando…- Cuando ambos guardianes estaban por salir una leve risita hizo que se giraran a la rubia- No olviden usar la puerta la próxima vez- Ambos sonrieron desapareciendo, Elsa se volvió a acostar en su cama permitiéndose unos minutos más de sueño.

Jack llego a la par de conejo pero ambos estaban unos metros lejos del hogar de North, Bunny supo de inmediato que las cosas no estaban bien con Jack y aunque no se llevaran del todo bien estaba preocupado.

-¿Me dirás que sucede?- El frio era excesivo y sentía que las patas se le entumían conforme avanzaba pero prefería averiguar antes de llegar.

-No es nada-

-Jack dale una oportunidad al hombre de la luna de explicarte lo que sucedió-

-¿Acaso te enteraste?-

-Lo sabemos todos, North nos mandó buscar por medio de sus duendes y una vez que llegamos nos explicaron lo que sucedió- Jack detuvo su marcha mirando al suelo, pero sin levantar el rostro siguió su camino hasta el hogar de North.

En el salón principal donde se podía apreciar aquel enorme globo terráqueo con diversas lucecitas en gran parte de este, los guardianes esperaban a Bunnymund y Jack haciendo acto de presencia estos, el peliblanco tenía una cara angustiosa pero al levantar la mirada se topó con aquellos ojos azules tan similares a los de él…

-_Qué extraño- _Pensó moviendo la cabeza alejando esas ideas- ¿Qué es tan importante que me tienen que ir a buscar?- MIM suspiro pensando que lo mejor sería terminar con lo que había ido.

-Me temo que la oscuridad volverá a asomarse en el mundo- Estiro su mano formando una esfera de luz blanca mostrando en ella diversas luces aún más pequeñas.

-Pero hemos encerrado a Pitch, ¿No se supone que con ello no volvería la oscuridad?- MIM miro al conejo con una sonrisa nostálgica… Pitch fue uno de sus primeros renacidos, jamás pensó que el exceso de poder lo corrompiera…

-Mientras exista oscuridad en el corazón del ser humano el peligro siempre estará presente, pero en esta ocasión por cuatro figuras- De entre las lucecitas destacaron aquellas cuatro de las que hablaba el hombre de la luna en tonalidades negras y moradas- Esas cuatro figuras se presentaran cuando menos lo esperen, cada uno representa los más grandes miedos del ser humano… De hecho en algunos libros antiguos los mencionan como aquellos que traerán la desgracia y fatalidad a la humanidad: Los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis-

-Pero pensé que eran simples leyendas-

-Sí y no… Estos son espíritus que decidieron resguardarse bajo la leyenda de tan temibles seres, ni siquiera yo sé si los jinetes existen pero aquellas cuatro criaturas tienen un poder muy similar, mi hermano y yo tememos que esos sujetos corrompan algo más que el corazón de los niños… El de los adultos también-

-¿Qué?, pero como es posible-

-Tooth… Esos sujetos entran no solo en tu mente sino también en tu corazón, una vez que doblegan la voluntad del hombre es muy fácil hacerlos dejar de creer… Aunque los hemos investigado no estamos seguros de cómo podremos detenerlos, pero si sabemos de algunas personas que podrán ayudarlos- Arrodillándose en el suelo toco con delicadeza mientras hacía que la piedra de los guardianes saliera al igual que cuando había elegido a Jack.

-¿Elegirás nuevos guardianes?-

-En esta ocasión no fue solo decisión mía North, sino de mi hermano también…- La luz del cristal se comenzó a elevar mostrando tres siluetas diferentes… Los primeros cuatro guardianes se sorprendieron pero Jack no entendía a que se debía tanto ajetreo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-Son los amos de las estaciones…- MIM se colocó delante de Jack sonriendo con ternura- Así como tú eres el señor del invierno existen también los amos de la primavera, el verano y el otoño-

-Jamás habías escuchado de ellos-

-La primavera tiene a su hermosa reina… La linda Amarilis- Comenzó conejo mientras señalaba a la figura más pequeña- Sus cabellos tienen un leve color turquesa, ojos verdes muy intensos, su piel es parecida a un durazno: suave y sonrojado, es muy pequeña al igual que tranquila-

-Se ve que la conoces muy bien- Jack sonaba pícaro por lo que conejo simplemente sonrió de lado.

-No te confundas, simplemente me llevo bien con ella-

-El siguiente es el señor del verano Darién- Ahora fue el turno de Tooth de mostrar a la figura más alta en aquella imagen- Su cabello es rojizo pero alborotado, ojos ámbar, su piel es bronceada, es un tanto juguetón y alegre- Se giró encontrándose con la mirada extrañada del guardián de la diversión- Lo conozco porque de vez en cuando va a ver sus memorias al palacio de los dientes-

-¿En ese caso debo de suponer que la última figura es la señora del otoño?-

-¡Acertaste!- Grito North- Pero ella ha estado más en contacto con Sandy- Todos giraron al guardián de los sueños pero este estaba flotando disfrutando de un plácido momento de descanso- ¡Despierta Sandy!- Volvió a gritar el hombre de rojo logrando su cometido- Cuéntanos de la señorita de otoño-

El hombrecito dorado hizo diversos gestos que todos, excepto Jack comprendieron del todo, el hombre de la luna miro al albino adivinando su confusión.

-Dice que su nombre es Naike, sus cabellos son cobrizos al igual que sus ojos, su piel pareciera estar levemente bronceada y es de carácter cambiante pero normalmente se muestra tranquila-

-¿Cómo es que cada uno de ustedes esta tan familiarizado con ellos?- North se acercó al muchacho colocando su mano en su hombro.

-Es muy sencillo Jack, en este mundo existen criaturas que crearon los seres humanos junto al hombre de la luna a partir de sus sueños e ilusiones como nosotros- Menciono señalando a los primeros guardianes- Mientras que personajes como ustedes los señores de las estaciones digamos que son hijos de la madre naturaleza y el hombre de la luna o en todo caso el hombre del sol; ustedes con o sin que crean podrían sobrevivir y conservar su magia… Hay ocasiones en las que ser mágico y ser de la naturaleza entabla una estrecha relación de compañerismo, tú y yo por ejemplo que me permites salir en cada navidad a entregar mis juguetes-

-¿Entonces por eso cada uno de ustedes se lleva bien con ellos?-

-Así es Jack-

-Por favor, es importante que los encuentren- El hombre de la luna comenzó a caminar rumbo a la ventana, ante los ojos de los guardianes una luz plateada lo rodeo transformando aquel traje blanco por una túnica que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo- Por favor encuéntrenlos para que puedan trabajar juntos-

-¡Espera!- Grito Jack acercándose al hombre de la luna, al estar a unos centímetros bajo la cabeza- Lo siento… Lamento todo lo que te dije- Parecía un niño pequeño arrepentido ante una travesura realizada.

El hombre de la luna conmovido ante la acción de su guardián más joven se inclinó un poco para poder abrazarlo formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso está en el pasado ahora… El que te debe una disculpa soy yo… Perdón por todo Jack Frost… - Poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que aquel lugar quedara vacío.

El hombre de la luna llego a su castillo oculto ante los ojos de los mortales en su astro de inmensos jardines de extraños arboles de cristal que daban frutos azules, en medio del gran patio una fuente de donde emanaba liquido plateado que brillaba dándole aquel hermoso resplandor que se disfrutaba en las noches, se sentó mirando atentamente una fuente ante su trono donde podía apreciar a sus guardianes quienes hablaban probablemente del como encontrarían a los amos de las estaciones.

-¿Cómo te fue?- MIM se colocó de pie para encontrarse con un hombre de físico similar al de él pero sus cabellos eran rubios y ojos dorados.

-Hermano… Ellos son comprensivos y entendieron nuestros temores, se harán cargo mientras buscan a los señores de las estaciones- El rubio camino hasta llegar junto a su hermano pequeño golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Te advertí miles de veces que no jugaras con las vidas de los mortales! ¿Qué acaso no entendiste con lo que sucedió con Pitch Black? ¿No te diste cuenta de que los reencarnados solo nos traen problemas? - El hombre de cabellera platinada se incorporaba mientras su mano derecha sujetaba el lugar donde fue dado el golpe.

-Lo se Sun… Soy consciente de ello, entiende cada uno de ellos demostró que podría salvar al mundo de la oscuridad en la que estaba comenzando a caer-

-De los cuatro primeros tal vez llegue a entenderte ¿Pero ese chiquillo? Por algo no te permití el hablar con él, ese mocoso no es más que un error- MIM abrió los ojos furioso al escuchar a su hermano.

-¡Jack no es ningún error!- Grito encarando a su hermano creando un leve terremoto en su palacio- Te podre permitir que me ofendas a mi o mis decisiones pero escúchame bien ¡Ninguno de mis guardianes y mucho menos Jack es culpable de nada!-

-Ahora entiendo porque mi padre me dejo a cargo, te involucraste demasiado con los seres humanos… Te pareces a nuestros hermanos que fueron capaces de abandonar su vida con tal de protegerlos, será mejor que me retire antes de que te golpee de nueva cuenta- El hombre rubio desapareció en una enorme esfera de luz dorada.

-Sé que aún estás dolido porque no entiendes lo que Aion y Gaia hicieron realmente… - Fue lo último que dijo antes de desvanecer la imagen en el espejo de agua siendo Jack lo último en ver.

**Ni yo se de donde saco tantas cosas pero quedan bien geniales cuando las voy haciendo XD, les recuerdo que mi fic se basara en dos cosas: **

**Después de mi fic de "Corazón de Cristal"**

**Después de cuando Jack ya se hace guardián x3.**

**Bueno mil gracias a todos por todo y les doy gracias por sus comentarios a quienes se dieron la oportunidad de dejarlos, mil perdones si no agradezco como siempre pero paso de rapidito. Hasta pronto queridos lectores.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, lamento mucho la demora pero eh andado bastante ocupadita y sin una pisca de inspiración pero sin importar lo que pase mis fics tendrán un final. Los personajes aquí utilizados (O al menos en su mayoría XD) son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney. **

**(Capitulo 5)**

El día había sido demasiado largo para todos los guardianes así que optaron por tomar un descanso en el palacio de North, Jack había salido a uno de los balcones mirando atentamente el cielo con tonalidades rojizas, naranjas y amarillas recordando la sincera disculpa que le había ofrecido el hombre de la luna… ¿Realmente había cometido un error al juzgarlo tan mal?

-Hola compañero- El albino se giró encontrándose con Bunny recargado y con las patas cruzadas en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que el frio te incomodaba- De nuevo miro el atardecer que se comenzaba a formarse.

-Y lo hace pero me preocupa el que "mi hermano" le mienta a una mortal- Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido, el conejo apoyo sus patas en el mismo barandal contemplando el horizonte.

-Lo siento, sé que no debo mentirle pero no quiero que piense que me estoy burlando de ella-

-Pero no lo estás haciendo, le estarías diciendo la verdad ¿A que le temes?- Jack oculto su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Ella me agrada, después de Jamie no había logrado tener una amistad con alguien a quien contarle mis penas-

-Eso ofende-

-No es que no confié en ustedes- Se incorporó solo para sentarse en el barandal- Ustedes son mi familia y siempre lo serán pero cuando estoy con ella es diferente, es mi primer amiga mortal después de mucho tiempo… Además, no se como explicarlo… Hay algo demasiado particular en ella, me siento en paz y muy relajado a su lado, una sensación de familiaridad invade mi corazón cuando estoy junto a ella-

-En ese caso te lo digo de nuevo, habla con ella y dile la verdad ya que una amistad no se puede basar en mentiras- Bunnymund volvió a caminar dentro del lugar dejando al chico albino en el balcón analizando su plática.

Entro al enorme castillo para dirigirse al estudio del líder guardián en un intento por localizarlo pero desgraciadamente ahí no estaba, cuando estaba por salir pudo ver en una de las repisas diversas bolas de nieve que le servían como portal para moverse más rápido en cualquier lugar del mundo, con una idea en mente tomo dos saliendo de ahí rápidamente; se alejó en busca de Elsa ya que Bunny tenía mucha razón en sus palabras, además el viaje era un tanto largo por lo que tenía tiempo para pensar cómo podría abordar el tema.

Elsa había despertado sintiéndose más que feliz aunque un poco intimidada por haber dormido con un chico la noche anterior, fue raro no volver a escuchar a su amigo ya que normalmente la visitaba en la tarde-noche pero probablemente le habían dicho algo en su hogar tras haberse quedado con ella, comenzó a levantarse mientras analizaba como es que tanto Jack como su hermano Aster habían ingresado a su alcoba cuando estaba en el primer piso y el único acceso era el árbol cercano a su ventana o la puerta principal.

_-Le preguntare cuando lo vea_-

-Buenos días Elsa- Saludo la voz dulce y encantadora de una mujer.

-Buenos días mama, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Solo venía a decirte que el desayuno está listo para que bajes-

-Si mama gracias, bajo en unos minutos solo me cambio de ropa- La mujer de cabellos rojizo-castaños y ojos azules asintió con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Elsa se acercó a su closet sacando los cajones como los había ordenado para encontrar su ropa más rápidamente, sacando un mayon y un sweater que llegaba debajo de su cadera junto a una blusita nada ostentosa de tiritas, se dio una ducha rápida para después colocarse la ropa interior seguido del mayon, se dio cuenta que el resto de su ropa lo había dejado afuera así que salió para tomar la blusita en color crema.

-Hola Elsa buenos di… as- La rubia al escuchar la voz de su amigo se cubrió superficialmente con el sweater sonrojándose- Yo perdón…- Paso de largo hasta la puerta saliendo de la alcoba quedando del otro lado de la puerta- Que idiota, eso me enseña a tocar antes de entrar… Aunque esta situación… Me es familiar…-

-Jack ya puedes pasar- El albino entro rascándose la nuca sin ser capaz de levantar la vista, Elsa aún estaba nerviosa pero a pesar de que lo comenzaba a conocer le daba mucha seguridad- Ahora entiendes porque les pido que toquen la puerta-

-Si lo siento, no fue mi intensión- Miro a la chica quien antes de quererlo golpear solo sonreía con la cabeza baja.

-Bueno el desayuno está listo… ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?-

-No yo… Lo mejor será… Regreso más tarde…-

-No… Es decir… Si gustas puedes quedarte aquí, regreso en unos minutos- Camino hasta la puerta de su habitación cerrándola delicadamente tras ella. Se recargo unos segundos colocando su mano derecha en el pecho sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón, aún se sentía nerviosa por lo que sucedió.

-Elsa es momento de bajar- Kristoff observaba a su hermanita quien lucía adorable sonrojada- ¿Qué te sucede?-

-Nada… Nada… Sera mejor que bajemos- Tomo la mano de su hermano comenzando a correr escaleras abajo, el rubio estaba sorprendido ya que actuaba como si hubiera olvidado su discapacidad y sonreía como antes de aquel horrible accidente.

Jack estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada baja, subió su mano tocando levemente su rostro sintiéndolo caliente… Se acercó al tocador de la chica notando el por qué…

-_No sabía que me podía sonrojar- _Sonrió levemente volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

North seguía con sus investigaciones mientras que Tooth y Bunny fueron a España donde el verano estaba presente tratando de localizar a Darién mientras que Sandy intentaba localizar a Naike; pero la que más trabajo les había costado encontrar era a Amarilis ya que siendo espíritu cálido y totalmente opuesta a Jack se escondía cuando el chico estaba cerca, se recargo dejando caer su cuerpo en la silla mientras acariciaba su frente intentando con ello que la jaqueca que lo comenzaba a atormentar desapareciera.

-North- Escucho detrás de él encontrándose con Tooth.

-¿Lo encontraron?-

-Me temo que no, Bunny seguirá buscando… Esos espíritus son demasiado escurridizos- Soltó una leve risita mientras se acercaba al guardián del asombro.

-Ni que lo digas, espero que Sandy tenga suerte con Naike porque pareciera que la presencia de Amarilis se la trago la tierra… No son tan fácil de encontrar como lo fue Jack- El hada observo con detenimiento al anciano de rojo.

-Pero ¿Por qué con Jack fue fácil?-

-Porque use algo que… Eso es- North se colocó de pie comenzando a caminar rumbo a su escritorio y de uno de sus cajones en una pequeño compartimiento secreto saco tres gemas preciosas en colores verde, amarillo y naranja.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Son piedras que tienen la esencia de cada uno de los espíritus de las estaciones, me las dio alguien hace mucho tiempo; me dijo que en algún momento me iban a servir y créeme que con Jack me sirvieron bastante para localizarlo-

Caminaron al salón donde reposaba el mundo con las luces de los niños donde el hombre de rojo abrió una pequeña compuerta en el suelo permitiendo sacar de este un espejo que se quedó reposando en el aire, cuando iba a colocar la primer esfera en color verde una fuerte ráfaga de viento los estremeció… Una inmensa oscuridad comenzó a cubrir el taller haciendo a los guardianes sentir el ambiente pesado junto a una profunda tristeza en su corazón.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Tooth una vez que aquella pesadez desapareció mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-No lo sé, lo mismo sucedió cuando apareció Pitch- Se incorporaron solo para poder ver aquel espejo totalmente despedazado en el suelo- No puede ser…-

-¿Qué clase de espejo era ese?-

-Este es un espejo que fue hecho con la luz del sol y la luna, un artefacto tan puro que puede localizar las presencias de cualquier ente mágico o inmortal- Tomo los diferentes pedazos mientras bajaba la cabeza decepcionado- Este fue el espejo que me ayudo a localizar a Jack-

-Supongo que ahora debemos buscar otro medio para localizarlos-

-Si- El semblante de North no cambiaba ya que la destrucción de aquel espejo le preocupaba, no le quería decir a su compañera pero aquel espejo era más importante de lo que pensaba.

-Tu collar brilla Elsa- La rubia dejo de masticar llevando sus manos hasta aquel collar, con todo lo sucedido había olvidado que lo llevaba puesto.

-¿Brilla? Supongo que debe de tener algún tipo de lámpara que se prende en un tiempo determinado- Su madre lo tomo levemente con su mano apreciando la forma de una hermosa flor de cinco pétalos en color plata.

-Es muy hermoso, ¿De dónde lo sacaste?-

-Lo encontré tirado-

-No es bueno que recojas ese tipo de cosas Elsa, no sabes a quien perteneció; no sé porque nunca has cambiado esa parte de ti- El padre de familia se colocó de pie para despedirse de su esposa saliendo rumbo a su trabajo.

-Mi papa no me comprende- Suspiro tristemente bajando la cabeza mientras se disculpaba para dirigirse a su habitación.

-¿Por qué mi padre trata de esa forma a mi hermana?-

-Kriss… Tu padre se culpa de la situación de tu hermana, él estaba con ella cuando sucedió el accidente pero debido a que fue a atender una llamada la dejo sola, por ello la sobreprotege de más-

-Pero fue un accidente, grave si… Pero accidente a fin de cuenta y nadie jamás lo ha culpado por ello-

-Lo sé- Coloco la mano sobre la de su primogénito- Pero ahora debemos de apoyarlos en todo- Sonrió ante las palabras de su madre volviendo a retomar sus alimentos.

Jack estaba recostado con las manos tras su cabeza en la cama dejándose envolver por los aromas tan dulces de aquella habitación hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, se incorporó con una sonrisa que se borró de inmediato al ver como algunas lágrimas corrían las mejillas de su amiga.

-¿Elsa?- La chica no le permitió reaccionar cuando se lanzó sobre el cayendo ambos en la cama abrazándolo con fuerza-¿Qué sucede?-

-Solo abrázame por favor- Aquella situación fue realmente conocida para él, la tomo entre sus brazos acariciando su cabello.

-En algún momento… Cuando te sientas lista… Cuéntame lo que te sucede, somos amigos así que estaré aquí para apoyarte- Elsa al escuchar esas palabras se abrazó con más fuerza a él.

-Gracias… Jack ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-

-Claro lo que quieras-

-¿Me dejarías conocerte?- El albino no entendió pero al ver como la chica se sentaba y acercaba sus manos a su rostro comprendió de inmediato sentándose junto a ella, Elsa pasaba dulcemente sus dedos por el rostro del chico mientras delineaba cada parte sin perder detalle- ¿Qué color son tus ojos?- Pregunto pasando tiernamente por aquella zona.

-Azules-

-¿Tu cabello?- Jack abrió los ojos pensando que responder, no quería mentirle pero tendría que hacerlo…

-Soy castaño-

-¿Tu piel?-

-Soy más pálido de lo normal- Elsa sonrió ante el tono de voz que empleaba su amigo, bajo un poco más su mano hasta llegar a sus labios acariciándolos con su dedo índice pensando por un momento ¿Qué se sentiría poder llegar a besarlo? ¿Qué sabor emanaría de ellos al probarlos?… Jack abrió los ojos sintiéndose nervioso ante las caricias de la chica quien salió rápido de sus pensamientos.

-Yo… Perdón… _¿Qué estoy pensando?_- Pasaron algunos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada hasta que la chica más tranquila se incorporó acercándose a donde estaba su violín.

-Oh es cierto aun no te felicito, tocas muy hermoso-

-Gracias ¿Tu tocas algún instrumento?-

-Me temo que no, ese tipo de cosas no se me dieron-

-¿Te gustaría que te enseñara?-

-¿En serio?-

-Claro soy buena maestra- Menciono juguetonamente mientras se sentaba junto a él tomando su mano- Primero coloca tus dedos de la mano izquierda sobre las cuerdas… Tus manos están frías-

-Más de lo que crees- La duda se reflejó en el rostro de la chica- _Aun no es el momento-_

-En verdad eres muy curioso, ahora coloca la mentonera entre tu barbilla y el cuello de esta forma para que le des soporte- Jack no entendía muy bien pero debido a que la jovencita lo ayudaba podía acomodarse sin problemas- Ahora toma esto… Con el arco tocaremos poco a poco y con tus dedos presionaras la cuerda para que tenga un sonido diferente- El albino suspiro pasando el arco sobre el instrumento haciendo sonar una nota totalmente desafinada.

-Definitivo… Soy malo en esto- Cuando iba a entregarle el violín, la jovencita lo empujo levemente.

-Vuelve a intentarlo, apenas comienzas es normal que suene así, ahora yo te ayudare- Jack no comprendió sus palabras hasta que sintió como la joven se ponía a sus espaldas colocando sus manos sobre las de el- Primero mueve el arco mientras presionas aquí, de esa forma la nota sonara así- El sonido fue diferente no era bueno pero tampoco sonó como el anterior.

-Genial, primera nota-

-Bien señor músico ahora intenta así-

Conforme avanzaban Jack se sorprendía ante la forma en que se tocaba un instrumento, jamás a pesar de que le agradaba la música le había interesado tocar algo así pero al ver a la jovencita sonriendo feliz por enseñarle lo atrajeron más hacia ese nuevo mundo, se detuvo de repente mientras se incorporaba de la cama.

-Elsa recuerdas que querías conocer a mi familia-

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-¿Te gustaría ir ahora?-

-¿Qué?- Elsa se sentó dejando caer sus piernas en un costado- ¿Pero cómo podríamos ir? Mi mama y Kristoff están abajo, se darán cuenta de mi ausencia-

-¿Confías en mí?- Pregunto colocando sus manos sobre las de ella.

-Si…-

-Entonces pon seguro a la puerta- La chica asintió haciendo lo pedido mientras Jack tomaba su cayado y el bastón guía de la chica-Abrígate más, el taller de mi padre es más frio que aquí- Elsa asintió sacando de su armario un sweater grueso, una bufanda y un gorro- Sujeta con fuerza mi mano- Cuando lo hizo le entrego su bastón y rápidamente arrojo la esfera de nieve mencionado polo norte haciendo que la imagen del castillo apareciera ante ellos, Guardián ladraba ante lo que sucedía extrañando aún más a la rubia.

-¿Qué sucede Jack? Comienzas a asustarme-

-Solo sigue confiando en mi- La tomo en brazos estilo nupcial tomando por sorpresa a Elsa quien se sujetó con fuerza a su cuello- Simplemente quiero que sepas quien soy-

Salto dentro del portal seguido del cachorro que no quiso despegarse de su dueña bajando a la misma al suelo y cogiéndolo una vez que llegaron a la entrada ya que siendo pequeño se hundía con facilidad en la nieve, tomo la mano de la chica ingresando ante la mirada sorprendida de los yetis y los duendes; uno de ellos se acercó y hablándole en su idioma se puso a regañarlo.

-Relájate Phil… En cuanto encuentre a North le explicare que sucede-

-¿Dónde estamos? Huele a dulces específicamente galletas o pastel de frutas-

-Estamos en el taller de mi padre, cuando salte… Salí por la ventana y te traje cargando, no vivimos tan lejos de tu casa- Odiaba mentirle pero ni siquiera estaba seguro como se tomaría el que estuviera en el polo norte y a punto de conocer al que todo el mundo conocía como Santa Claus.

-Ya veo, en ese caso Phil debe de ser uno de sus empleados ¿Verdad?-

-Si…Elsa hay algo muy importante que…-

-¡Bájame ya maldito Conejo!- Aquella voz no la reconoció pero el simple hecho que mencionara a Bunny hizo que sintiera nerviosismo.

-¿Quién es?-

-No lo sé, ven vamos a averiguar- Tomo su mano ayudándola a avanzar con cuidado entre las pilas de juguetes y evitando a los traviesos duendes que aun la observaban extrañados, ninguno se percató de que el pequeño cachorro se desvió correteando a uno de los duendes llevándolo hasta la sala del mundo donde aún se encontraban North y Tooth.

-¡Ya cálmate Darién!- El conejo bajo al chico de su hombro en el suelo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, aquel chico quien era el señor del verano era tal como lo había descrito Tooth: cabello rojizo alborotado, ojos ámbar, piel bronceada vistiendo una playera blanca sin mangas con un chaleco de tela ligera en color naranja, una bermuda caqui pero no llevaba ningún tipo de calzado en sus pies.

-¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que me calme si en cuanto me encontraste me arrastraste contigo a la fuerza?!Además ¡Aquí hace demasiado frio para alguien como yo!- Cuando Bunny iba a responder un leve sonido como de algo arrastrando atrajo su atención mirando al guardián de la diversión en compañía de… ¿Una humana?

-Jack… ¿Ella es?-

-Elsa ha venido a visitarnos Aster- La rubia sonrió levemente.

-Es un gusto saber de ti Aster- El conejo llego rápidamente ante ellos tomando al chico de la sudadera alejándolo.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces al traerla aquí? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que puede suceder?- Recrimino el conejo en voz baja para que la rubia no escuchara.

-Lo sé, pero si quiero decirle la verdad quiero tener en que reafirmar lo que digo… North tal vez pueda ayudarme- Cuando se giraron a donde estaba la chica, notaron como el señor del verano la rodeaba curioso.

-Así que te llamas Elsa, es un nombre tan hermoso como tú- La rubia se sonrojo bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Yo… Gracias… ¿Tu que eres de Jack?-

-Solo es mi primo… Darién aléjate de ella- El espíritu de verano se extrañó pero decidió seguirle el juego al espíritu de invierno.

-Tranquilo "primo", dime ¿Esta linda niña es tu novia acaso?-

-No…- Respondió sonrojándose generando la misma reacción en la chica.

-En ese caso no le veo lo malo al querer acercarme a alguien como ella- Escabulléndose del albino se colocó junto a Elsa pasando su brazo en sus hombros, la joven sintió el cambio de temperaturas entre ambos muchachos… Jack se sentía frio pero no incomodo al contrario lo encontraba agradable, pero su primo Darién era muy cálido- Dime linda ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-19-

-Espera… Tú no eres…-

-¿Qué pasa aquí y quien trajo un perro?- Jack agradeció en ese momento la intromisión del guardián del asombro junto a la guardiana de los recuerdos, quien tenía al cachorro en los brazos.

-Es mío, le pido disculpas si hizo algo que entorpeciera su trabajo- Guiándose por aquella imponente voz camino ayudada de su bastón hasta llegar frente al hombre de rojo, North se dio cuenta de su condición inmediatamente, aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue aquel rostro… Sin duda era…

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?- North se inclinó un poco solo para quedar a la altura de su rostro.

-Elsa mucho gusto, ¿Usted debe de ser North?-

-Así es…- Se enderezo mientras miraba detenidamente a Jack- Ella es ¿Verdad?- El albino asintió con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro- _Realmente el mundo es pequeño y ella pudo cumplir su deseo a pesar del tiempo- _

-Es un gusto estar en su hogar señor, espero no le moleste que Jack me invitara a conocer a su familia- Los guardianes y el señor del verano miraron sorprendidos a Jack quien simplemente se acercó a ella tomando su mano.

**Segundo señor de las estaciones y es un pícaro, sin duda un buen familiar para Jack y también ¿Buen rival? Aún no lo se XP. Mil gracias por sus bellos reviews a:**

**-Ma **Debido a la idea que tengo en mente me tardare un poco en el Jelsa pero como buena seguidora de la pareja prometo no desilusionar.

**-Rose **Lo siento pero en serio que eh andado demasiado ocupada TwT, gracias por leer y bueno una idea surca mi malvada cabecita para que Sun sea así.

-**Aloap 123 **Claro que la seguiré, mil gracias por leer.

**-RoxieSaeko **No lo había visto así, Vlad y Dany que chistoso XD, mil gracias por leer y el de propuesta lento pero seguro no te aflijas.

**Death the rose **Perdón es que las ideas se me acaban muy rápido XP, tratare de hacerlos un poco mas largos.

**Marina Acero: **Siguiente capitulo ojala y te guste.

**Bueno es todo, ahora debo de irme y cuídense los veré en el siguiente capitulo nwn. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento que este fic no jala tanto como su antecesor pero al ver que si hay personas que lo leen les prometo que no dejare de escribirlo hasta que le pueda poner un fin. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney. **

**(Capitulo 6)**

-¿Alguien me explica qué demonios sucede?- Exigió saber Darién mirando atentamente a todos los presentes, Jack se colocó frente a la rubia.

-Primero quiero presentarla, después responderé sus dudas- Todos asintieron mientras Jack hacia que Elsa caminara hasta colocarse frente al líder guardián- Como ya escuchaste él es North… Mi padre- El guardián del asombro decidió dejar las preguntas para después tal como había pedido el chico formando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es un gusto conocerte al fin Elsa, Jack habla mucho de ti- Se acercó a la chica abrazándola con fuerza cosa que la sonrojo, una vez en el suelo Jack sostuvo su mano.

-Igualmente- Sintió algo extraño en aquel abrazo, era conocida la sensación- _Cómo si ya lo hubiera conocido antes…- _La imagen de un hombre de largas barbas blancas ingresando por un ventanal cubierto por cortinas blancas llego de golpe a su mente.

-Ella es mi hermana Tooth- El hada de los dientes sobrevoló a la chica observándola de pies a cabeza, coloco su mano en su boca abriéndola levemente para poder apreciar sus dientes.

-Hermosa sonrisa, dime ¿Usas hilo dental? ¿Qué clase de hábitos de higiene tienes?- Elsa se alejó un poco algo nerviosa ante la actitud de la chica.

-Discúlpala es solo que le gusta mucho su trabajo- Tooth sonrió nerviosa alejándose un poco.

-¿Es dentista acaso?-

-Algo así- Elsa ayudada por Jack dio un paso a su derecha quedando frente a Bunnymund- A él seguro lo recuerdas… Aster-

-Por supuesto… Es curioso, huele como a flora de un bosque- El conejo levanto una ceja formando una media sonrisa mientras se inclinaba ante la chica.

-¿Cómo es que pudiste averiguar eso?-

-Desde que fueron a mi casa me di cuenta de ello, pero con lo rápido que salieron no pude comentarlo y no eres el único que tiene un aroma peculiar, el señor North huele a pastel junto a un leve olor a chocolate, Tooth tiene aroma de menta tal vez sea por su trabajo…- Dijo mientras colocaba un dedo en su barbilla en modo pensativo- Son aromas tranquilizantes… Además tengo la sensación de haberlos percibido en otro lado, tal vez…Cuando era más pequeña- Todos se asustaron, en especial Jack.

-Tal vez en algún momento nuestros caminos se cruzaron Elsa-

-Es cierto señor North- Al ver la sonrisita que se plasmaba en el rostro de la rubia el corazón regreso al pecho del albino.

-Eres muy linda, una amiga como tú le vendrá muy bien a Jack- El albino miro molesto al conejo quien simplemente sonrió.

-Hare todo lo posible para que se comporte- Elsa hizo una seña como si fuera soldado a un oficial superior causando gracia a los presentes.

-Que graciosos los dos… Elsa él es mi tío Sandy- El hombrecito de dorado se acercó a la rubia tomando su mano, de nuevo la ligera sensación de haberlo conocido surgió ante ese ligero tacto junto con una imagen… Un hombre de cabellos rubios y sonrisa tierna descendiendo de una nube de color dorado, ignoro sus propios pensamientos retomando su sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto- Sandman sonrió apretando con más fuerza su mano- Que curioso, tiene un olor muy singular… Huele como a tierra húmeda-

-Y ya conoces a Darién- Elsa extendió su mano, acto que copio el rey del verano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Un placer conocer a tan linda señorita… Mi nombre es Darién Summer-

-¿Summer?... Eso es verano en inglés ¿No? Es curioso saber que alguien tenga un apellido así-

-Digamos que todos en esta familia somos muy particulares- Elsa sonrió mientras daba un pequeño paso a sus espaldas topándose con Jack quien la sujeto de los hombros.

-Ella tenía deseos de conocer a mi familia y por eso el traje, sé que debí comentarlo antes pero fue una idea de último minuto para poder animarla-

-Bunny… Tooth… Lleven a Elsa a recorrer el lugar y vigilen a Darién, yo hablare con Jack- La rubia se sobresaltó un poco ante el tono serio usado por el "padre" del muchacho por lo que tomo su mano rápidamente bajando su rostro.

-Señor por favor no se enfade, yo le pedí a Jack que me trajera y si mi presencia le incomoda le pido que se moleste conmigo no con él- North se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza y formaba una cálida sonrisa se acercó a la muchacha poniendo una de sus manos en su cabeza sacudiendo sus largos cabellos.

-Tranquila pequeña solo quiero hablar con el de otra cosa, tu presencia es todo menos incomoda o molesta solo que es un tema delicado el que debemos tratar-

-North tiene razón- Le susurro Jack mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla sorprendiendo a todos y dejando a la chica sonrojarse- Estaré bien, te veré en unos momentos-

-Si…- Fue lo último que atino a decir tras sentir la pequeña mano de Tooth guiándola por el taller mientras que Bunny sujetaba a Darién del pantalón arrastrándolo con ellos.

-Sandy mejor ve a cuidarlos- El hombrecito dorado asintió sonriendo mientras Jack observaba alejarse al grupo.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la cual la traes a este lugar?-

-North… Quiero decirle la verdad, quiero decirle que soy un inmortal y un guardián de los niños- El hombre de larga barba blanca abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, no le molestaba en lo absoluto que le contara la verdad sino el tono de voz serio era lo que más le sorprendía.

-¿Qué es lo que te detiene?-

-Tengo miedo…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ella casi nunca sale, sus padres la reprimen mucho debido a su condición y lo único que la llena de alegría son su hermano junto a las historias que le cuenta donde se enteró de nuestra existencia… Temo que piense que utilizo ese tipo de cosas simplemente para acercarme a ella-

-Tranquilo muchacho, Elsa es una chica tierna y bastante comprensiva sabrá que lo que le dices es verdad-

-Parece que la conocieras-

-Bueno, soy un guardián así que es normal- Jack asintió con la cabeza comenzando a caminar en el taller intentando dar con el resto de los guardianes, pero su búsqueda no fue larga cuando sintió un chorro de agua dándole de lleno en el rostro.

-No eras el objetivo hielito parlante pero eso fue divertido- El albino miro enojado a Darién quien sonreía ampliamente colocando una pistola de agua sobre su hombro.

-¿De dónde sacaron eso?- Pregunto divertido el guardián del asombro mientras miraba como el conejo recargaba su pistola.

-Se las quitamos a uno de los yetis…- De repente Darién quedo en silencio al sentir como también su rostro era cubierto por agua-¿Qué te sucede Frost?- Jack sonreía mientras sujetaba hábilmente su cayado junto a la pistola de agua que le había arrebatado a Bunnymund.

-Pues si quieres un buen oponente aquí estoy, te daré guerra- Jack utilizando el viento comenzó a seguir a Darién mientras este corría de espaldas intentando darle al chico invernal, justo cuando el joven de verano daría la vuelta para correr sin tropezar se topó con Tooth y la rubia quienes le daban la vuelta a una torre de camiones de bomberos.

Todo fue en cámara lenta para Jack observando atentamente como el rey de verano caía sobre Elsa quedado sobre ella con sus rostros sumamente cerca, la rubia no sabía que había sucedido… Por un momento estaba escuchando el recorrido de Tooth acerca de cómo era el taller y al siguiente tenía el peso de alguien sobre si, no solo eso… Sentía el calor de esa persona demasiado cerca y su aliento se cruzaba con el propio.

-Lo… Lo lamento…- Susurro el chico mientras se comenzaba a incorporar con su rostro aún más rojo que su cabello.

-¡Aléjate de ella Darién!- Grito Jack tomando al chico del chaleco haciendo que este cayera de bruces en el suelo mientras ayudaba a la jovencita a incorporarse.

-Eso dolió cubito y relájate fue un accidente- Jack lo miraba enfadado pero ¿Por qué se enfadaba? Ella era su amiga nada mas- Lo lamento mucho Elsa-

-No te preocupes fue un accidente pero ¿Qué sucedió?- Jack noto las intenciones de su primo por lo que se puso de pie para tomar la pistola de agua.

-¡Guerra de pistolas de agua!- Grito con fuerza el pelirrojo mientras retomaba su pistola y volvía a disparar contra el albino quien actuó rápido para jalar al conejo de pascua y usarlo como escudo.

-¡¿Qué te sucede Jack?!- Pero ninguno de los muchachos le hizo caso comenzando de nuevo su combate acuático.

-¡Deténganse porque mojaran los juguetes!- Aunque la voz de North era autoritaria volvieron a ignorarlo haciendo su guerra de agua.

-¿Son así normalmente?- Pregunto en un susurro Elsa llamando la atención del hada y el conejo quienes se sonrieron entre ellos.

-De hecho si…- Respondieron al unísono mientras Bunny se secaba con una toalla que le entregaba en hada.

Elsa sonrió cálidamente pero aquella alegría fue opacada por una pequeña nostalgia al solo escuchar cómo se divertían Jack y su primo pero ella no era capaz de poder apreciarlo, de hecho nada de lo que se le había mencionado… Hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de poder ver a los trabajadores de North hacer cosas tan fantásticas, ver como horneaban los diferentes postres que al parecer le gustaban al padre de Jack… Como era su amigo realmente, sus manos hacían gran trabajo pero en cuanto lo sintió deseo más que nada poder ver su rostro, odiaba su situación ya que la hacían perderse de muchas cosas… Suspiro llamando la atención del hada quien logro ver como una pequeña lagrima corría por su mejilla.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Elsa negó levemente con la cabeza.

-No es nada discúlpame- Tooth limpiaba su rostro evitando que los chicos notaran ese pequeño detalle.

-Sabes… Me gustaría que contaras conmigo para cualquier cosa, si Jack confía tanto en ti como para traerte a este lugar yo también lo hare- Elsa apretó con fuerza su bastón sobre su pecho mientras intentaba detener el nuevo sollozo que se formaba en su garganta.

Bunnymund le hizo señas al guardián de la diversión moviendo levemente su rostro quien al ver a Elsa llorar dejo en segundo plano a Darién acercándose a la chica colocando sus manos en sus hombros, preocupado ante esa actitud pensaba como podía hacerla olvidar aquella pena que embargaba en ese momento su corazón, hasta que recordó la escuela de música y la linda sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro cuando tocaba su violín.

-¿Les conté que Elsa es una gran artista?- Los guardianes miraron extrañados a Jack quien sonreía alegremente como si ignorara la tristeza de la chica.

-¿Qué intentas cubito?-

-¿Qué quieres que intente calentador? Solo se me olvido decirles que Elsa es una experta en cuanto a tocar el violín se trata-

-¡¿A quién rayos le llamas de esa forma?!- Grito el chico siendo detenido al momento por el guardián del asombro que se acercaba rápidamente a la pequeña humana.

-¿En verdad?- North se acercó corriendo a la muchacha tomando sus pequeñas manos- Soy un gran admirador de la música clásica ¿Tocarías alguna melodía para nosotros?-

-Pero yo… No…-

-Anda Elsa, además es una buena práctica para cuando tengas que tocar en el festival de año nuevo- La rubia con las mejillas de color carmín asintió con la cabeza, North emocionado hizo que uno de sus duendes trajera desde su estudio un hermoso violín de cristal con cuerdas plateadas que brillaba hermosamente al ser iluminado con los rayos del sol.

Tooth tomo a Guardián entre sus manos ya que el cachorro estaba inquieto y deseaba escuchar a la jovencita mientras que el resto de los inmortales tomaba asiento en un sillón amplio atentos a la presentación de la chica, Elsa tomo delicadamente el violín entre sus manos pensando por unos segundos que podría tocar.

-Tranquila pequeña, simplemente toca lo que nazca del corazón- Las palabras de Bunnymund la hicieron sonreír un poco decidiendo que canción.

North cerro los ojos al escuchar como comenzaba la bella tonada del Ave María, una canción tan llena de paz que relajaba a cualquiera que lo escuchara pero en manos de la niña de cabellos rubios aquella paz también estaba cargada de ternura y alegría, Darién conocía la canción por lo que se acercó a un pequeño piano de juguete que gracias a la magia de North aumento de tamaño haciendo el acompañamiento de tan bella canción.

-Gracias- Susurro la chica sin dejar de tocar mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, ninguno de los presentes se percató del brillo que emergía desde el collar que aun portaba en su cuello solo dejándose envolver en las emociones que despertaba,. Jack estaba tan atento a la melodía que se perdió por unos segundos en ella los cuales algunas imágenes le llegaron de golpe: un castillo de hielo, un enorme hombre de nieve pero sobre todo Elsa con un hermoso vestido azulino que resaltaban su belleza aún más… Llevo sus manos a la cabeza en espera de poder mitigar un poco el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a formarse, la canción termino haciendo que el brillo desapareciera y todos abrieran sus ojos aplaudiendo con gran fuerza por la interpretación de la joven

-Fue una hermosa canción Elsa- Grito North mientras caminaba hasta quedar delante de ella- Tienes un gran talento-

-De Elsa es obvio, pero el que me sorprende fue Darién- Comento Bunnymund burlón haciendo sonreír a la mayoría entre ellos a la rubia quien lo disimulaba colocando una mano frente a su rostro.

-Eh vivido el tiempo suficiente para aprender cosas que ni tú te imaginas conejo- Jack le dio un golpe en la cabeza al pelirrojo al mencionar algo tan trivial como su edad en especial al ver que Elsa se confundía un poco.

-¿Qué les parece si comemos algo?- Grito North disipando el ambiente pesado tomando a la chica de los hombros encaminándola hasta el comedor.

-Pero eso ya sería mucho abuso de mi parte, además mi familia ya debió de notar mi ausencia… Creo que no fue lo correcto salir sin el consentimiento de mis padres- De nuevo aquella tristeza se asomaba en su rostro, Jack tomo a la chica entre sus brazos.

-Te prometo que te llevare a tu casa pero come algo para que no desaires a North- Elsa respiro hondo asintiendo con la cabeza, North tomo su mano volviendo a tomar el camino hacia en comedor seguido de los guardianes excepto Jack y Darién.

-Elsa es muy linda… Comprendo el interés que tienes en ella- Sabía que se había sonrojado ante la insinuación.

-¿Cuál… Cuál interés? Ella solo es una buena amiga-

-En ese caso no te molestara que intente acercarme a ella- Darién coloco su dedo índice en la barbilla sonriendo, Jack se molestó ante sus palabras colocándose delante frente al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué planeas Darién?-

-Nada… Nada…- Comenzó a caminar tomando del sillón un bastón muy similar al de Jack con la diferencia de que este no tenía el extremo curveado o rastros de escarcha, sino que parecía tener hojas del árbol de naranja con algunos frutos- ¿Qué tanto me miras?- Pregunto girando y metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

-Bueno es que… ¿Tú habías escuchado de mí?-

-¿Del señor del invierno? Por supuesto ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Yo… Jamás había escuchado de ustedes- Darién no sabía si reírse ante esa declaración o la expresión en el rostro de su igual.

-¿Acaso pensabas que solo el invierno necesitaba de alguien que le ayudara a llegar? Sígueme…- Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una pequeña planta cercana al estudio de North, Darién acerco su bastón desprendiendo una luz naranja muy tenue que hacia florecer aquella plantita mostrando una hermosa flor blanca… Lirios de Perú- Cada uno de nosotros le da la bienvenida a las estaciones del año, podemos permanecer en el lugar donde recaiga siempre y cuando las condiciones climatológicas lo permitan… A ti este clima en el polo no te afecta tanto como a mí por ejemplo-

-Pero eso no responde mi pregunta-

-En si solo había escuchado de ti por algunos niños en las playas que visito… Los niños solo han llegado a creer en uno de los señores de las estaciones…- Murmuro con un deje de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido por Jack, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Darién se había enderezado estirando sus brazos- Así que simplemente eran suposiciones mías, de hecho ni siquiera conozco a las famosas señoras del otoño y primavera-

-Darién escuche de Tooth que a veces vas a su palacio para ver tus memorias ¿Quién eras en tu vida pasada?-

-Yo… Era un príncipe…- Jack lo miro confundido pero incrédulo, el pelirrojo sonrió adivinando sus pensamientos- Aunque lo dudes-

-Explícate…-

-Yo tengo más de 700 años, mi familia era de una de las tierras que ahora se conocen como europeas- Se sentó en el suelo invitando al albino a hacer lo mismo- Era el hijo único de una pareja que apreciaban más el dinero que su reino… O su propio hijo; pero eso nunca me intereso ya que tenía algo realmente preciado: un amigo verdadero, era un jovencito que era dos años menor que yo y a pesar de que era un sirviente del castillo siempre pude confiar en el… Debido al comportamiento de mis padres el reino vecino comenzó un ataque contra mi reino, el recuerdo de cómo comenzó todo es un misterio aun para mí pero lo más cruel fue ver como el castillo ardía en llamas, busque entre las personas que salían a aquel jovencito pero nunca lo encontré… Entre en pánico así que sin pensarlo entre al castillo hasta que lo encontré en la cocina, su pie se había atorado bajo una roca que al parecer se desprendió debido a los daños ocasionados en la estructura… Lo cargue sobre mi espalda mientras lo ayudaba a salir pero poco antes de abandonar el castillo una viga comenzó caer, lo arroje fuera y lo último que vi fue su rostro bañado en lágrimas….-

-¿Qué sucedió después?-

-Lo último que sentí fue un calor rodeando mi cuerpo y una luz ilumino mi rostro, cuando abrí los ojos escuche al hombre de la luna decir mi nombre… Darién Summer…-

-¿Jamás supiste que pasó con tus padres o aquel niño?-

-No ya que mis memorias regresaron a mi cerca de 200 años después- Se colocó de pie mientras estiraba su cuerpo- Anda cubito será mejor que alcancemos a los demás antes de que digan algo innecesario a mi hermosa Elsa-

-¿Cómo que "mi"?-

-Según tu es solo tu amiga así que no le veo lo malo al querer acercarme a ella, es la primer chica con la que eh podido hablar y me alegra que sea alguien tan bonita además de dulce- Jack miraba molesto al chico de ojos ámbar apretando con fuerza su cayado.

-No dejare que te acerques a ella…- Susurro.

-Eso lo veremos- Ambos caminaron rumbo al comedor pero cuando uno se adelantaba al otro comenzaban a caminar más rápido hasta llegar al punto de casi correr y estamparse contra la puerta, Sandy quien había escuchado el ruido de los muchachos se puso de pie para abrir siendo su sorpresa que ambos se estrellaban en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto espantada Elsa al escuchar el golpe.

-No es nada, simplemente Jack y Darién no saben cuándo dejar de jugar ¿Verdad muchachos?- Ambos observaron espantados al guardián del asombro quien estaba cruzado de brazos con mirada seria, North era realmente intimidante cuando se lo proponía.

-Lo sentimos- Dijeron al unísono mientras caminaban hasta sentarse junto a la rubia quien saboreaba un chesse cake de fresas con una taza de chocolate caliente, una vez que termino su postre se colocó de pie tomando su bastón.

-Le agradezco mucho sus atenciones señor North, el trabajo que realiza es realmente fantástico y gracias por contarme historias tan hermosas acerca de Santa, el hada de los dientes, el conejo de pascua y sandman- El albino y el pelirrojo giraron a donde el líder quien los observo con una sonrisa.

-Se estaban tardando mucho, así que mientras Tinker le daba sus postres le conté unas historias sobre ellos- Jack sonrío tomando a la chica de nuevo de la mano y volviendo a cargarla estilo nupcial para volver a irse.

-Espera Jack puedo caminar- Decía mientras se intentaba alejar del albino nerviosa ante lo que podría pensar su familia.

-Lo sé, es solo que me gusta llevarte- Respondió en tono coqueto causando un sonrojo en la chica y una mirada enojada del pelirrojo.

-Antes de que se vayan- North puso en la mano de la chica una esfera de nieve- Este es un pequeño recuerdo linda, cuando gustes eres bienvenida- Y tras esas palabras Jack abrió el portal con destino a la casa de la chica, mientras tanto en el lugar el hermano de Elsa estaba dando vueltas en la sala, había estado preocupado por la actitud de su hermana ya que subió a su alcoba y aparte de que estaba cerrado no le contestaba, escucho ruidos así que sin perder tiempo volvió a subir para encontrarse con su hermana saliendo de la recamara como si nada.

-¿Qué tanto hacías ahí dentro niña? Eh venido a buscarte más de 10 veces-

-Lo siento, estaba escuchando música en el reproductor y no te había escuchado- Guiándose de su bastón bajo las escaleras tarareando una canción navideña mientras dejaba a su hermano confundido en la entrada del cuarto.

**Me gusta cómo va quedando la idea que tengo planeada, espero que ustedes compartan ese sentimiento; mil gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior a:**

**-Ma**

**-Guest**

**-Marina Acero**

**Los veo en el siguiente capítulo y espero sus maravillosos reviews nwn. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Segundo fic actualizado el día de hoy, que al igual que el anterior lamento mucho la demora del capítulo. Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney. **

**(Capitulo 7)**

El lugar era demasiado oscuro ante la vista de cualquier mortal, lo único que brindaba luz eran aquellas flamas de colores violetas y rojas que salían del calderón que se encontraba en el centro de cuatro imponentes tronos de roca sólida que se elevaban cual estalagmitas y sobre ellos diferentes figuras con sonrisas ladinas.

-Veo que el hombre de la luna comenzó a realizar sus movimientos- Menciono una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rojizos portando una armadura y en la cintura una espada de tamaño impresionante, su mirada reflejaba furia que intimidaba en especial con aquel tono rojizo sangre sin ningún rastro de pupila, miraba atentamente el reflejo del hombre de la luna en el fuego siendo golpeado por su hermano mayor Sun, sonrió ampliamente mientras recargaba uno de sus brazos en el trono y su cabeza sobre la palma de la misma- Además Sun es un encanto… Me agrada-

-Cállate Aris- Decía somnolienta una voz joven tal vez si no fuera por lo que eran cualquiera pensaría que tenía alrededor de 20 años, sus cabellos eran tan negros como una noche sin estrellas, largos hasta llegar al ras de su rostro y con los ojos del mismo color vistiendo una túnica amarillenta y un banquete putrefacto en una especie de mesa frente a él, tiro todo para poder recargar su cabeza sobre sus brazos- No comiences con tus locas obsesiones con las batallas, además Sun nunca te hará caso… Eres muy poca cosa para el- Un bostezo abandono su boca.

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo Somnus?- La chica tomo la empuñadura de su espada dispuesta a atacar.

-¡Guarden silencio estúpidos chiquillos si no quieren que les arranque la boca!- Grito la tercer silueta: un hombre de apariencia imponente cruzado de brazos, su rostro reflejaba experiencia al igual que indiferencia ante la escena y sobre todo las palabras de la pelirroja… Su cabello era canoso vistiendo una gran toga negra que era sujetada en la cintura con una cuerda de colores amarillentos, sin embargo si no fuera suficiente la apariencia para intimidar, en su rostro las cuencas de sus ojos… Estaban vacías.

-Lo sentimos Thana- Dijeron al unísono ambos chicos, el anciano tomo una cuña que estaba junto a su asiento bajando de un salto de tan alto trono.

-Tenemos que seguir buscando… Somnus, hiciste lo que te ordene- El pelinegro brinco de la misma forma en la que el anciano solo para colocar su rodilla a espaldas de Thana en señal de respeto.

-Así es mi señor… Ese estúpido espejo no causara ningún tipo de problemas como nos contó le sucedió en el pasado, una vez que se rompa no habrá nada en el mundo que lo pueda regresar a la vida más que la sangre mortal, los guardianes son lo suficientemente nobles como para poder sacrificar algo así- El anciano sonrió ampliamente dirigiendo su vista a la pelirroja.

-Ahora es tu turno Aris… Busca a quien nos hace falta… Aún es muy pronto para poder aparecer ante los estúpidos guardianes de la luna y estoy seguro que nos va a querer ayudar a encontrar al último integrante del grupo, además me debe un gran favor ya que le conseguí algo que ni en mil años hubiera conseguido-

-Si mi señor- Grito con fuerza la mujer desapareciendo tras tronar los dedos.

-Pronto obtendré lo que me merezco, ha pasado mucho tiempo pero estoy seguro de que esta vez tendré en mi poder a la hija del invierno…- Susurro levantando su cuña apagando con una poderosa movimiento aquel fuego permitiendo a la oscuridad inundar el lugar.

Kristoff seguía de cerca a Elsa, se veía más que feliz y no era la primera vez que la observaba de esa forma ¿Acaso le habría pasado algo de lo cual no se había enterado?, eso no era posible ya que siempre le dio la confianza para platicarle todo lo que le sucedía ¿O no? Bueno es cierto que hasta hace unos días no habían podido conversar pero no creía que pasara algo tan importante en tan pocos días ¿O sí?

-Demonios…- Susurro el chico rascando su cabeza en frustración sin darse cuenta de que había llamado la atención de su hermana.

-¿Qué te pasa Kriss?- De nuevo aquella sonrisa… Dulce como siempre las sabía dar pero había algo diferente.

-Ah… Yo… Bueno…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Yo quería preguntarte… ¿Te ha sucedido algo bueno?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No se… Algo te ha sucedido ya que te eh visto más alegre- Elsa bajo un poco la cabeza sonriendo tiernamente.

-Yo…-

-Dime lo que pasa mujercita, sabes que siempre has podido confiar en mi- La rubia suspiro tomando la mano de su hermano entre las propias.

-Yo… Eh conocido a alguien muy especial-

-¿Especial? Espera ¿Un chico o una chica?- Elsa se rio de su hermano, siempre había sido algo sobreprotector.

-¿Acaso eso importa?-

-Por supuesto que sí, no voy a permitir que cualquier vago se acerque a mi pequeña princesa- La joven negó con la cabeza invitándolo a sentarse en los banquitos que había colocado su madre en la mesa de la cocina.

-Tienes razón, es un chico pero no es un vago… Se llama Jack, lo conocí el día en que me llevaste a la escuela- Un ligero escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar lo que estuvo por sucederle.

-¿Dónde vive? ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Él fue el que te dio a Guardián verdad?-

-Si me dejas terminar de contarte tal vez pueda responder todo lo que me acabas de preguntar- Kristoff suspiro bajando un poco la cabeza avergonzado al sentirse reprendido por su hermana pequeña.

-Continua-

-Gracias… Como te dije lo conocí ese día y como tardabas un poco me quede platicando con él, me regalo a Guardián porque él tenía una mascota que acababa de tener cachorros- Se sentía mal por mentirle pero sabía que Kristoff no toleraría el enterarse de como la había salvado de aquel pervertido y saber que la visitaba en las noches en su habitación.

-Es la última vez que te dejo sola-

-Al contrario te lo agradezco ya que me diste la oportunidad de conocerlo- Se puso de pie pero antes de abandonar totalmente la cocina se giró levemente- Debes de controlar tus celos mi querido hermano- El chico se sonrojo al verse descubierto pero aun así no podía evitar molestarse por saber que alguien nuevo comenzaba a instalarse en el corazón de su hermana, pero si era capaz de lograr que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro no podía ser tan malo.

Volvió a su habitación con una manzana que tomo cuando estaba en la cocina, no tenía hambre pero esa fruta era su favorita mordiéndola mientras caminaba a su alcoba, al entrar un aroma a flores inundo sus sentidos haciendo que caminara hasta dónde provenía ese aroma dando con un enorme ramo de flores… Elevo su mano acariciando los pétalos junto al tamaño de la flor, por más que sus dedos trataban de identificar no le eran conocidas.

-Son jazmines… Son flores muy lindas, su nombre significa regalo de Dios- Elsa se giró a dónde provenía la voz sonriendo.

-Entonces soy una de las personas más bendecidas por Dios- El silencio del muchacho le hizo comprender que no había entendido por lo que prosiguió- Yo eh tenido muchos regalos de su parte y tú eres uno de ellos-

-Gracias Elsa- Jack la tomo entre sus brazos, le encantaba tenerla de esa forma porque sabía que así podría protegerla; además del calor que inundaba su corazón se le hacía familiar pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba descifrar de donde, cuando se pegó más a su cuerpo una extraña descarga lo alejo de ella mirando atentamente el extraño collar que colgaba de su cuello.

-¿Qué es eso Elsa?- Intento tomar el collar pero este volvió a soltar una chispa que hizo que se alejara.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿No te ha causado daño?-

-¿El collar? No- Lo tomo entre sus manos dejando sorprendido al peliblanco.

-Qué raro…- Jack se memorizo cada detalle de aquel artefacto, desde los colores hasta el material con el que parecía estar hecho… Acerco con cautela su cayado pero al hacer contacto con él una línea de luz cobriza salió disparada chocando con las paredes hasta llegar a la ventana- Muy bien, esto si ya es más que extraño-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Elsa cariño llego Mérida a visitarte-Grito su madre desde la parte de abajo ocasionando que el rayo de luz desapareciera, Jack sacudió un poco su cabeza.

-Mejor me voy, vendré a visitarte más tarde-

-Te esperare y salúdame a toda tu familia, gracias por todo- Se acercó a la ventana para saltar pero antes de abandonar totalmente la habitación alcanzo a la chica solo para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta la noche- Elsa se sonrojo, unos segundos después escucho como la puerta se abría.

-Hola lindura espero no te moleste mi presencia- Mérida la observo atentamente, no perdía de vista la ventana con las mejillas rojas, la chica se acercó a su amiga picando juguetonamente sus mejillas- Tierra llamando a Elsa-

-Yo ah lo siento… Hola Mérida-

-¿Qué te sucedió? Tienes la cara muy roja-

-Nada… Dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Primero que nada- Tomo la mano derecha de la chica para dejar un pedazo de papel en esta- No quiero que olvides que pronto será mi cumpleaños y te estaré esperando, será algo pequeño ya que simplemente quiero que aquellos que me importan estén cerca ese día-

-Gracias… ¿Te importa si invito a alguien?-

-Claro que no lindura, eres mi mejor amiga así que puedes llevar a quien quieras pero por curiosidad ¿Quién es?-

-Un amigo- Mérida observo la reacción de la jovencita frente a ella sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Con que un amigo?-

-No pienses cosas raras- Se defendió la rubia aumentando el sonrojo de su rostro elevando un poco la voz ante el tono pícaro de su amiga.

-Entonces habla- Tomo la mano de Elsa sentándose en la cama, ambas se quedaron conversando de diversas cosas.

El señor del invierno sobre volaba la ciudad de Burgués llevando con el pequeñas ventiscas que lograban cubrir de blanco las calles, pensaba sobre aquel collar que tenía la chica y el daño que le ocasionaba…

-_Debería decirle a North…- _Extendió su cayado permitiendo a la fría ventisca extenderse un poco más entretenido en sus pensamientos hasta que noto como unos chicos jugaban cerca, se permitió bajar unos minutos al parque donde se encontraban.

-Hola pequeños- Pero entre aquellos niños uno le fue inmensamente familiar.

-¡Miren!, ¡Es Jack Frost!- Grito aquella jovencita mientras corría a donde el espíritu del invierno seguida de 4 niños más.

-¿Cómo están?- El albino se arrodillo ante la pequeña poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza sacudiendo sus cabellos.

-Estamos bien, es divertido jugar en la nieve… Gracias por eso-

-No hay de que, después de todo es mi trabajo- Se inclinó ante la niña haciendo una graciosa reverencia- ¿Quieren jugar conmigo?-

-Si- Gritaron los niños al unísono mientras creaban bolas de nieve comenzando a lanzarlas entre ellos y el espíritu de invierno, de vez en cuando Jack miraba atentamente a la niña pero sin saber a quién le recordaba… Cabello castaño y ojos claros…

- ¡Emi! ¡Vamos cariño es momento de irnos!- Grito un hombre de edad media con cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color.

-No puede ser…Pero si es…-

-Ya voy papa, gracias por jugar con nosotros Jack- Cuando la niña estaba por irse el albino tomo su mano.

-Espera ¿Cómo te llamas?- La niña se soltó formando una enorme sonrisa.

-Soy Emily… Emily Bennett, hasta pronto señor del invierno- La niña volvió a correr hasta llegar a los brazos del hombre que la recibió gustoso con una gran sonrisa.

-Jamie…- Susurro mientras se despedía de los niños restantes para seguir al hombre y su hija.

-¿Qué tanto hacías pequeña?- Pregunto el gentil hombre mientras colocaba en el suelo a la niña tomando su pequeña mano.

-Jugaba con mis amigos, me gusta mucho divertirme en la nieve- Jack los escuchaba atentamente, hacía tiempo que no había visto a Jamie; el nunca dejo de creer sin embargo al haber crecido logro que una cualidad única desapareciera de su alma: La inocencia, la cual para los inmortales era esencial para que pudieran verlos.

-Me da gusto mi pequeña- La niña le sonrió a su padre mientras por reflejo se giró a su espalda para ver cómo eran seguidos de cerca por el espíritu de invierno que le hizo una seña con su mano sobre su boca pidiéndole que guardara el secreto de que los seguía, Emily asintió sonriendo llamando la atención de Jamie.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Emi?-

-Solo estoy feliz papa, hoy vendrán Nicole y Timmy junto a la tía Sophie- Jack abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de escuchar que también la dulce niñita que había ingresado a la madriguera de Bunnymund formará su familia.

-Así es, por eso tenía que venir a recogerte- La niña miro de reojo a Jack quien en voz baja le pido algo para preguntar, esta asintió deteniendo su andar llamando de inmediato la atención.

-¿Sucede algo princesa?-

-Papa ¿Quiénes son los señores de las estaciones?-

-¿De dónde escuchaste eso?-

-Un amigo me lo pregunto pero yo tampoco sabía- El castaño se quedó pensando unos minutos acariciando su barbilla con su mano derecha mientras retoman su camino.

-Lo siento mucha princesa pero no lo sé, sabía de la existencia de Jack Frost como el señor del invierno y era todo- El albino suspiro cerciorándose de que lo que había comentado Darién en voz baja aquel día era cierto, él había pasado por la soledad de jamás ser visto por alguien entendiendo al pelirrojo- Que extraño… Sentí un frio en la nuca de repente, princesa respóndeme algo ¿Has visto a Jack Frost?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Quiero que le digas algo muy importante cundo lo vuelvas a ver, dile que espero siga llevando a cabo su trabajo tan bien como hasta ahora y que Jamie aun lo quiere mucho, que fue un gran amigo y siempre lo será- Estaba muy atento a lo que su antiguo amigo decía, agradecía infinitamente que el primer niño que lo había visto aun lo recordara con tanto cariño.

-Si papa, se lo diré cuando lo vea- La niña miro detrás de su padre, este se giró pero no encontró nada sonriendo al imaginarse del porque la reacción de su pequeña.

-Anda cariño mejor vámonos antes de que mama se enfade de que no estamos ahí- Jack se quedó ahí observando a padre e hija alejarse, aun no sabía cómo agradecerle que abriera su corazón a su leyenda.

Un frio demasiado particular lo rodeo haciendo al chico caer de rodillas abrazándose, aquella sensación le era conocida era un frio que provenía directamente del pecho donde se supone tenía el corazón; se incorporó intentando dar con el origen de aquella sensación pero no logro localizarla.

-Jack…- De un hueco en la tierra emergió el guardián de la esperanza con mirada seria- ¿Estas bien?- Extendió su pata ayudando al chico a colocarse de pie.

-Si ¿A qué has venido?-

-Debemos ir al polo, el hombre de la luna está aquí-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Aun no lo sé, lo mejor es darnos prisa- Jack asintió siguiendo al conejo a través de la madriguera sabiendo que era un camino más rápido, en cuanto la luz ingreso en el portal se encontraron a unos cuantos metros de la entrada entrando rápidamente dando con North y el hombre de la luna, este estaba con una mirada preocupada, minutos después por la puerta ingresaba también Darién junto a Sandman.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido, hace unos momentos sentí algo… Un poder muy diferente al que poseen los seres mágicos que habitan el mundo… Darién, quiero que tú también aceptes ser un guardián- El pelirrojo abrió los ojos extrañado ante la petición pero se giró en sus talones dándoles la espalda.

-No lo hare…-

-¿Por qué?-El tono de voz de MIM seguía siendo tranquilo mientras que Bunnymund rodaba los ojos.

-_Otra vez- _Pensaba mientras recordaba cuando se le informo a Jack de las mismas circunstancias excepto que con el albino fueron un poco menos "delicados"

-Escucha MIM, tú me explicaste cuando decidiste hablar conmigo que probablemente me tomarían en cuenta para poder llevar acabo ese tipo de trabajo pero… No es lo mío-

-¿Cómo lo sabes si no te das la oportunidad?- Pregunto Tooth acercándose a él.

-No lo sé… Simplemente lo siento-

-Eso pensaba yo- Darién se recargo en su bastón observando atento al albino que se acercaba a el- Pero cuando conocí a los guardianes en especial a Jamie sabía que era algo que deseaba hacer, gracias a que me convertí en guardián logre descubrir porque estaba en este mundo… Tal vez cuando tu encuentres tu centro al igual que yo veas que esto es realmente lo nuestro- El pelirrojo suspiro mientras caminaba unos pasos más.

-¿Puedo pensarlo?-

-¡Por supuesto muchacho!- North se acercó a el abrazándolo con fuerza elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo- Además aún tenemos que localizar a Amarilis y Naike-

-Lo preocupante de este nuevo poder es que incluso mi hermano fue capaz de percibirlo mandando a sus guardianes en su búsqueda-

-Espera, espera… ¿Quién es tu hermano? ¿Y qué quieres decir con que hay más guardianes?- MIM se acercó al pelirrojo sonriendo, coloco su mano en su cabeza.

-Mi hermano es el hombre del sol: Sun… Mis guardianes tienen su contra parte, ellos fueron bendecidos bajo la luz de mi hermano… También son los guardianes de los sueños, la esperanza, los recuerdos y el asombro- El albino y el pelirrojo se miraron entre ellos para después observar al hombre de cabellera platinada.

-Explícanos- Pidieron al unísono pero North se colocó frente a ellos.

-Yo les diré sobre esos guardianes más adelante, por ahora es más importante lo que ha venido a informarles- North se cruzó de brazos dirigiendo su atención de nuevo al hombre de la luna.

-Necesita que busquen el origen de aquel poder, me resulta demasiado sospechoso que justo cuando tenemos la advertencia de nuevos enemigos este poder surgiera y estoy realmente preocupado por ello-

-Yo… Creo que se… De donde proviene- Todos miraron atentos a Jack quien se acercó a paso tranquilo a North- Hace unas horas estaba con Elsa-

-¿Tu que rayos haces con mi hermosa hada?-

-Guarda silencio Darién- El pelirrojo observo enfadado a Bunny quien lejos de inmutarse solo se cruzó de brazos.

-Cuando me acerque a ella un collar creo una especie de corriente casi podría decir que eléctrica, me afecto levemente logrando hacer que me alejara- MIM miro atentamente al muchacho con una mirada entre nerviosa y asustada.

-Esa chica… Elsa… ¿De dónde la conociste? ¿Es mortal?-

-Sí y creo que debo decir que la conocí por cosa del destino- Aquella respuesta hizo el hombre de la luna retroceder unos pasos hasta toparse con North quien comprendió el porqué de su comportamiento.

-Aléjate de ella- Susurro captando la atención de inmediato de los señores de las estaciones presentes.

-¿Por qué?- Todos estaban extrañados ante la orden, siempre habían logrado permanecer junto a los mortales ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

-¿Acaso está loco? Jamás nos alejaremos de ella, es una chica única que no dejaremos nada más porque usted lo ordena- Darién observaba receloso al platinado mayor quien había cambiado su siempre amable faz por una inexpresiva.

-Les preguntare una cosa y dependiendo de su respuesta será mi decisión final- Intercambio miradas entre el albino y el pelirrojo para suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos- ¿La quieren como amiga o como algo más?-

-¿Eso importa?-

-Si Jack, para mi es realmente importante que contesten- Temía que la magia de Gaia hubiera terminado así como la de él y aquel joven de cabellos platinados sufriera de nuevo al igual que aquella linda niña de cabellos rubios.

-A mi… Me gusta- Contesto Darién rascando su cabeza y mirando a otro lugar, ahora solo quedaba escuchar la respuesta del albino logrando hacer que todas las miradas se depositaran en el logrando ponerlo nervioso.

-Yo…-

**¿Qué responderá? Mil gracias a los que le dan la oportunidad a este fic secuela de "Corazón de Cristal", gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior a:**

**-Nastinka**

**-Ultimate**

**-Ma**

**-Death the rose**

**-Marina Acero**

**-Meep Wriiter**

**-Ely Destiny**

**-The princess of the ice magic**

**Ahora a actualizar el ultimo fic que podré por hoy XD. Hasta la próxima lectores mios nwn. **


End file.
